Sheer Madness
by Brandocko
Summary: Team RWBY gets ready for their search and destroy mission, their big break as huntresses in training. However, they are in shock at the realization of whom their supervisor is. Tanya von Degurechaff is in Remnant and she is just as evil as the Grimm that surround her, maybe even more. I do not own RWBY or The Saga of Tanya the Evil.
1. Chapter 1 - What a Ridiculous Question

**AN: Hey everyone, got the first chapter to a new story I am writing. This one is a crossover with The Saga of Tanya the Evil and RWBY, (this is one of my new favorite anime/manga this year and I like using the RWBY's world and characters as conduits for my crossover stories). This story is not going to be as long as my other, ongoing stories, (predicting an estimated 12 chapters here). However, this is something I wanted to write to mix things up for a bit and try out some different tones, motifs, and themes. If you have any questions, they may be answered in the AN at the end of this chapter. If not, leave it in a review or PM me. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 1 – What a Ridiculous Question

The time was midday at the landing platform for Beacon Academy, many Atlas airships were in the sky. Some landing to pick up future hunters and huntresses. Others leaving the kingdom of Vale to tackle the enemies outside the boundaries of safety.

One particular team was waiting in anticipation to meet their supervisors for their mission. That group of young huntresses in training was Team RWBY. The four members all looked in anticipation as an airship began to descend near them. All members stood at attention, but the leader struggled to keep her balance as she carried a large backpack.

The heiress looked over to her leader with slight anger in her eyes, "Ruby, get a hold of yourself!" Weiss said as the airship landed, "Did you really have to bring him and all that food?"

"I'm sorry," Ruby replied as she readjusted her grip on the backpack, "But Zwei likes to eat and my dad sent us all those cans of food."

"So then why did you take a whole chicken from the cafeteria?" Weiss responded with more confusion than anger in her voice. Her leader only replied with a giggle. The hatch entrance to the airship began to open.

"I wonder who our supervisor is?" Blake said, "We really didn't get much information for this mission."

"Well, we technically are not supposed to be on this type of mission," Yang said as she turned to her cat Faunus friend with a grin on her face, "Maybe it will be Oobleck or Port." She said jokingly as Blake looked forward.

The team watched somebody they weren't expecting to walk out the airship. The person was a blond child, no more than an eleven years old girl. She wore an Atlas military uniform, but the color seems was off. The primary color was a light gray, but the usual white was replied with a dark red trim. Near her collar, she wore a red spherical medal. However, that was not the only medal she had on her person. On her chest was a small, silver medal with two feathered wings. Strapped to her back was a wood frame rifle, already loaded. She jumped out of the airship and walked over to Team RWBY, her light blue eyes focused on the group.

"Good Afternoon," The child said as she walked towards the team. As she stopped in front of Ruby, the silver eyed girl realized that even she was taller than this little girl, "You are Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY?"

"Uhhh….yes," Ruby said as she was longing back to the airship, wondering if somebody else was still coming, "Is their someone else in there?"

"Was it Take Your Daughter to Work Day?" Yang said as also looked to the airship. The little girl then turned the blond teenager with a look of disenchantment, "I guess not." Yang responded softly as she noticed the glaring blue eyes at her.

"My name is Tanya von Degurechaff," the small child responded as her answer, "The one assigned to your team as the mission supervisor."

"You're a Huntress," Ruby responded in shock, "At your age!?"

"No, I'm a Major," Tanya corrected as she glared up at the silver eyed girl, "From my understanding, you are two years younger than the average first-year students," As she was talking Ruby wanted to retract her own previous statement, "In fact, all of you are assigned to a mission you are not supposed to take in your first year." The whole team went quite as she looked at the four, "With that, I hardly think my age should be a topic of discussion now." A silence fell over the area as the major scanned the students with her blue eyes, "Moving on, the four of you are going on a search and destroy mission outside the kingdom. I, however, need to get the proper documentation on the specifics from my supervisor before we can leave." Tanya said as she noticed Ruby's large backpack, "While I am doing that, please put away that backpack. There are enough supplies at our destination."

"But, I-" Ruby said as the backpack began to shake, emanating a slight barking sound. Tanya reached for a gun as the others began to panic, "NO!" Ruby said as she put down the backpack and opened it, "It's not what you think, look." The silver eyed girl then took out her corgi she planned to sneak the mission, "See, just a little dog."

"Why were you planning to take a dog on our mission!?" Tanya said as she still had her hands on her rifle.

"Well, my dad sent him to me to look after for a while." The team leader replied, "I couldn't leave him alone in my room."

"You cannot have an animal like that no a mission like this. Unless it has had special training." Tanya said as she looked at Ruby, who was still uneasy as she saw the leader still holding the gun.

"Well, he can roll over, go fetch, and play-" Ruby said as she noticed Tanya moved the end of the barrel towards Zwei. She decided not to finish her sentence. Tanya looked at the fear in Ruby's eyes, she then glanced over to the other members of the team, all were in shock at what the major's body language was suggesting. Yang's eyes turned red in anger as Tanya's were unflinching.

The major let out a sigh as she lowered her weapon, "We will reconvene here in exactly one hour," She then looked back to Ruby, "Find someone to take that dog; a friend, a kennel, I don't care." Tanya holstered the weapon on her back, "If you try to sneak him on this mission, my first order will be for you to dig a hole. Understand?"

"Y…yes," Ruby said as she held Zwei close to her body. Tanya nodded as she walked by the team, heading towards the Beacon tower. Weiss knelt to pat the leader on her back. Yang's eyes were still red as she watched Tanya leave, seething with rage.

Blake looked over to Yang, "I think I would have preferred Oobleck."

At the Beacon Tower.

Tanya entered the large building, walking the front desk. She relinquished her to the service desk attendant and made her way to the elevator. It was empty as she walked in, the doors closing behind her. She looked at the numerous buttons for all the floors. The major looked up to the top floor button high up on the wall. She stood on her tiptoes to try and reach the button but was unable to. She gritted her teeth as she hopped to press the button, accidentally hitting the second floor from the top floor. Tanya sighed before jumping again, this time, hitting the top floor button. She waited for the elevator to go up. As it stopped on the floor she accidentally pressed, she noticed nobody near the door. She pressed the close door button three times before it worked. Some, the elevator ascended to her proper destination. The doors opened to reveal three adults waiting for her; Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood.

"Welcome to Vale, Miss Degurechaff," the headmaster said as Tanya exited the elevator, "How was your flight in?"

"The trip took longer due to an unkindness of Nevermore passing through." Tanya said as she walked over to the three, her hands behind her back, "I apologize for the delay."

"No worries," Ozpin said as Glynda walked over to the Major with a manila folder of documents, "What you have is the case report on what happened yesterday at the communications tower. A masked female infiltrated the facility, what she did is still unknown."

General Ironwood then continued as Tanya read the reports, "We are currently scanning the system for any viruses or unauthorized programs, but nothing found yet."

"However," Glynda now spoke up, "We were given a tip as to where the culprit may be operating from. Our hunter on the field has confirmed the area is occurring an alarming amount of Grimm this time of year. As well as finding evidence of White Fang activity."

"He is currently unable to continue his investigation, for personal reasons. So, this mission was reassigned to you on short notice." Ozpin concluded as Tanya closed the folder, "Sending a full investigation team could alert the enemy. We don't have any specialized huntsmen or huntresses currently available."

"So, you want me to head the operation" Tanya reasoned as she held the folder in her right hand, "And the first-year team is meant to not arouse supposition to the actives."

"They may be first-year students, but their current skill level and training could match up to that of a graduate." Ozpin said with a smile, "I trust you met them upon landing."

"Yes, and I have read their bios," Tanya said with a slight smile forming on her face, "That claim is not an exaggeration. You have taught them well, but need to be more firm on regulations." She then looked over to Ironwood, "General Ironwood, I am reasonable to assume my authoritative rights of conduct outside the borders of a kingdom during this mission?"

"Yes, as well as leadership over Team RWBY as you see fit." General Ironwood responded, "Please use everything at your disposal to find and eliminate those that threaten the safety of the kingdom." He said with fortitude as Tanya nodded, "Dismissed."

The major turned to head towards the elevator, "Miss Degurechaff." Ozpin said, causing Tanya to turn around, "Team RWBY, they are still kids. If possible, I would like them not to lose their innocents on this mission." He said with worry in his voice as Tanya looked at him with her cold blue eyes.

"Headmaster Ozpin, with all due respect, everyone needs to grow up some time," Tanya said as she pressed to the call button to the elevator, "In this world, I noticed that law of nature benefits you the sooner than later." The door to the elevator opened, "I will try to honor your request as best I can, but I can make no guarantees, based on the way I operate." She then entered the elevator looking back to the headmaster with slight anger in her eyes, "And for the record, I would like it if you addressed me as Major Degurechaff. Have a nice day" She said as she pressed her floor and the door close button.

After a few seconds, Ozpin signed before turning to General Ironwood, "James." He said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"Ozpin, you know she is not one of your students, she is my military officer." Ironwood defended his case, "I kept made no comments of you advancing the daughter of Summer Rose like you did. At her age, she was a prodigy worth taking the risks on. The same applies to Tanya."

"Tanya was eight when you made her a soldier," Glynda intervened with disgust, "Now she is eleven with a body count that astonishes me to think about."

"She is the one that chose this path, I never forced her to walk down it." The general stated as he looked out the window, "That girl, she has always been in a constant struggle with life since the day she was born." He looked down to see the major having already exited the building, having retrieved her rifle.

At the Beacon Library.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all sat a table with the heiress on a laptop. The fourth member of their team walked over to them, closing her scroll, and putting it in her pocket, "Okay, I got friends to watch after Zwei for us." The blond teenager said as she sat next to her sister.

"Who?" Ruby asked her head on the table in folds of her arms.

"A couple of twins I know. They said they weren't doing anything anyway," Yang replied as she patted her sister on the back, "Zwei will be fine, they will pick up your backpack of food for him right after we go."

"I know, but I could have taken him with us." Ruby said, "But that girl scares me."

"Yes, I do not like her either." Yang added on as she looked over to the heiress, "Weiss, what are doing?"

"I'm looking up our supervisor to get some information on her background," Weiss responded, "Don't you think it is odd that she is so young but in the military."

"You know, it did not cross my mind," Yang said sarcastically, "What did you find?"

"It does not say much. There is not much detail in this article. She enlisted at a young age, rose quickly due to her unspecified talents, that's about it." Weiss said as she closed the website and then logged off the laptop, "I could try to pull some strings with my sister to get some information on her."

"You can try," Blake responded as she looked up at the ceiling, "If there is one thing we gathered from meeting Tanya once." The cat Faunus said with everyone thinking the same thing, "It is that she has an evil pressure I normally only feel around Grimm."

 **AN: There you go, that is the set up for this story. I know this is kind of dark what was suggested here, but its Tanya we are talking about. Speaking of which, I am going to run down some clarifications and guidelines in this story and the way I am writing it. For Tanya, she is basically the same origin as her military rank/ award at this stage in her life, just reincarnated in Remnant's world instead. The time in Remnant is the last ark in volume two. However, the ark itself will play out differently and have noticeable changes. The purpose of this story is for Team RWBY to see the darker side of the world they live, something I wish the main show did a better job articulating. Also, while it will be addressed in this story as to why aura will now be a plot armor shield for the RWBY characters. The concept always irked me, so here it will be a bit less protective than other interpretation. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Nothing but a Farce

**AH: Hey everyone, I have the second chapter here. You are all amazing, I was not expecting this story to grow this popular so quickly. Thank you for all the nice words and interest in the first chapter. I am putting as much effort as I can into these chapters to make them as good as possible you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 2 – Nothing but a Farce

The time was now late in the afternoon. An airship began flew over a destroyed city outside of Vale. As the sun began to set, so too did the airship towards a dystrophic park. The airship hoovered a couple of feet above ground with the Team RWBY jumping out one at a time, last to drop of being the major. Tanya looked back to the airship ascend and leave the group for their mission. She turned back to see the four teenage girls waiting, practically noticing Ruby without her backpack.

A sadistic smile started to form on her face, "Well troops, welcome to Hell." She said in slight excitement as adjusted the strap on her gun. Each of the members of team RWBY looked to each other in confusion. Tanya then started to walk away from the group in silence.

"Wait," Ruby said as she caught up to the major's stride, followed by the rest of the team, "Where are we going?"

"There is a base we can spend the night," Tanya said, "It is used for operations like this and will have the supplies we need to survive out here for the duration of the mission."

"How far do we have to walk?" Yang inquired.

"About a mile," Tanya replied to with the others looking to her in disbelief.

"But it is already getting dark!" Weiss commented, "Why did not we land closer."

"This way, criminals don't learn the exact location of the bases from flight patterns." Tanya replied, losing her patience's, "If you want to sleep now, find shelter in one of these destroyed buildings. I, however, want to make the trip to rest in a somewhat comfortable bed." The whole team of huntresses in training went silent as they walked.

After a few blocks, the silver eyed girl spoke up again, "So Major Dogiracaff-" she said a foot behind Tanya.

"Degurechaff," Tanya corrected, "If you cannot pronounce the name, refer to me as Major. I will be referring to you four on a first name basis unless there is any objection."

"Sorry," Ruby apologies as they walked, "Major, could you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"We tried looking you up online but found next to nothing." Weiss added on, "I even emailing my sister, but she could not get back to me in time."

"Oh, you mean Winter Schnee, head of Special Operation for the Atlassian military." Tanya said in a lighter tone of voice, "She is a well-organized individual whom I enjoyed working with."

"Really," Weiss said as she walked closer to the major, "Well, I am very proud of my older sister and her accomplishments." The heiress said in pride as she walked beside the major, "Did she mention me at all?"

"On multiple occasions," Tanya responded, "She is proud of you as well, but worries about your relationship with your father."

"I don't care about him," Weiss said as she had a look of discussing her face. Her teammates looked to her in slight worry.

"We can discuss it later. But now, let me ask you something. Did you wonder why not much of my information is available to the public? Or why your sister has not replied back to you yet." Tanya said with everyone going silent as their response, Weiss was the only one shaking her head, "The military does not want to promote anything that the mass media could easily turn into a negative connotation. With my case, I do not think people could stomach my methods of success." Tanya said with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh," Ruby responded. Wiess looked down at the major in slight fear, backing up to be with the rest of her team.

Tanya looked back to see Ruby specifically, "All of your information is easily available, multiple accounts of stopping the White Fang and other criminal activists. As well as a lineage of legendary hunters and huntresses for many of you."

"Thank you," Ruby said with a smile forming on her face.

"Ruby, your skills allowed you to advance two years ahead of your class," Tanya said as she made a left turn, "That is a great honor."

"Well," Ruby said bashfully as she scratched the back of her head.

"But, you advanced at a far younger age," Blake pointed out, "Even going the military, how did your parents allow that?"

"They did have much say in the matter, being already dead soon after my birth." The major said nonchalantly as she turned back to the others, "I am an orphan, that much of my history you can know at this point in our relationship as students and supervisor."

"We are sorry to hear that." Ruby said as she tried to walk beside the major, "You know, I lost my mom at a young age. In a way, the two of us are similar."

"No Ruby, we are not the same," Tanya replied as the silver eyed girl saw the major focused on the path ahead, "You had a choice to be something else, I did not. You still have a family you can turn to for a help, I do not. Your life was molded off one moment, mine has been changing every moment I have been alive in this world."

"I…I don't understand," Ruby responded the rest of her teammates went silent.

"I was not expecting you to. So, let me ask you a question. If your mother she was alive right now and right in front of you," The Major responded in a deadpan voice tuning to Ruby, her light blue eyes looking directly into Ruby's silver ones, "What would she say to you about your choice?" she said with Ruby eyes widening. The silver eyed girl stopped walking and looked to the ground in uncertainty.

Her sister walked over, "Ruby?" Yang said in worry as her little sister did not respond. Blake and Weiss stopped to consult their leader, "Ruby!?" They said, but the silver eyed girl did not respond. Tanya continued walking for another few before stopped to look back at the others,

"Ruby!" The major shouted back, causing Ruby to look up shock, "We need to keep moving before it gets fully dark out."

"Oh…right," Ruby said as she caught up the major. The others looked to each other in confusion as they followed suit. The five girls continued walking towards their destination. However, the silver eyed girl was not looking at the road ahead. Rather the destroyed the ground as she walked.

Just as the sun was just about gone over the horizon, the group found one story, rectangular building. the build had no windows and was mostly concrete, eroded from time and creates of the despotic land. Only had one door the major walked up to. She noticed a smalls scanner near the handle and look out her scroll. The others leaned over to see what she was doing, realizing she was opening a file displaying a barcode. Tanya placed the barcode in front of the scanner, causing a green like to flash. She pulled on the concrete door, but it barely moved. She gritted her teeth and gave it another pull, opening it to reveal a downward staircase. The entire building itself was just stone. As Team RWBY entered, but Yang stopped at the door.

"I'll close it," The blond teenage girl offered to the major.

"Thank you," Tanya responded. As she was about to walk by. Yang blocked her path. The major looked up in slight anger.

"Listen," Yang said in a whispered voice, "Ruby, could you not mention anything involving Summer Rose from now on. It's a rough topic for her still."

"I thought her death was years ago," Tanya said in a low volume level, so the others could not hear their conversation.

"Yeah but is a lot for her to deal with." Yang commented, "She worked most of her entire life to get to this point." she then kneeled to look her the major in the eyes, "This was her choice, don't make her regret choosing it."

"You aren't concerned with her safety?" The major inquired, "She should know that a huntress' life can be even more dangerous than a soldier's."

"She is a thoughtful little girl, and well, that is why I am glad I am on her team. To protect her." Yang said with a slight giggle in her voice, "So, do we understand each other?"

"To the extent, we need for this mission," Tanya said as she walked into the stairs. Yang sigh as she stood back up, closed the door behind her, and walked down the stairs also.

Upon reaching the lower level, the realized their living commendations. On the right wall were five sets of bunk beds, each held by a metal frame and with only a thin blanket and small pillow. On the left were two other doors, each with one word written on them. One said Restroom, the other said Rations. Yang looked over to the doors in slight worry, hoping people did not misread the signs. Finally, a circular table was in the corner with five chairs surrounding it. Weiss went over to one of the lower bunks, placing her hand on the mattress, looked to the major with confusion.

"These beds are as stiff as a board!" The heiress said as the cat Faunus walked over to another bed, noticing a spring stinging out of the bed, "You cannot ask us to sleep like this!"

"I'm not asking," Tanya said as she laid on a bottom bun, placing her rifle at the end of her bed, the bottom bunk farthest to the right of the room, "If you don't like the beds, sleep on the floor." The major then took the blanket and covered her whole body, "We start at eight in the morning, get as much sleep as you can now."

Team RWBY looked to each other, "Well, I guess this isn't so bad." Ruby said in optimism, "It is kind of like back at Beacon."

"Yeah," Yang said as she climbed on the top bunk of the far-left side, "But I actuary feel safer with the beds we made ourselves."

"Agreed," Blake said as she decided to sleep on the bottom bed in the bunk next over from Yang's, "We should get our rest while we can."

"It is going to be a long day tomorrow," Weiss said as walked to the restroom, "I will sleep in the middle bed, just give me a minute."

"Okay, I'll take the one above you," Ruby said as she sated climbing the bunk bed. As she laid down, she pulled the covers over her body. Her silver eyes looked up at the ceiling, which was now only a couple of feet from her head. "Goodnight everyone," Ruby with the same response from her teammates. Except the major, who was already asleep. Ruby closed her eyes and drifted to sleep as well.

A few hours later.

As Ruby slept, her body tossed and turned. Her face was covered in sweat with her breathing becoming sporadic. In her mind, Ruby was running through a void of shadows. No matter how fast she was going, all around her remained the same. As the rose petals full from her speed, they disappear into the blackest instead of resting on the floor. The silver eyed girl constantly scanned the area looking for something or someone. While out of breath, but she continued to run.

Suddenly she noticed a white light in the blackness. Ruby runs to the light, realizing who it was as she got closer. The person she was running to had a similar hood to Ruby's but was pure white emanating light. "MOM!" Ruby shouted as she stopped a few feet away from the white hooded person. The person was facing away from Ruby, "Mom, I finally found you!" she said with a slight smile forming as she caught her breath.

The white hooded person then turned around slowly, looking at Ruby with a face of depression. While the eyes were also silver, they lacked any emissions of light, "Mom!?" Ruby said as she lost her smile. The white hooded person began to shake her head, "But Mom-" Ruby tried to plead, but cut herself off as she noticed a pair of red eyes forming behind the white hooded person. They revealed to be from a larger than average Beowolf that towered over the white hooded person. The Grimm looked down towards the white hooded person as Ruby's eyes widened. "Behind you!" Ruby shouted as the person in the white hood continued to shake her head. The Grimm's mouth slowly opened a saliva began to drip from its fangs. Ruby reached behind her back to look for something but looked back in panic to realize nothing was there, "No, where is my Crescent Rose," She thought before looking back to see the jaws of the Grimm over the white hooded person in a white hood's head. "NO!" Ruby shouted as she reached out to save the white hooded person, but was too late. The jaws closed like a beartrap over the head of the white hooded person, causing blood to splatter out the sides of its mouth.

"AHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she instantly woke up. She stood up out of bed, hyperventilating. The rest of her teammates woke up in shock, looking at their leader.

"Ruby!" Yang said a she looked over from her bed, "What is wrong!?"

"Are you okay!" Wiess said as she got out of bed.

"Ruby!?" Blake said as she looked up to the silver eyed girl. She noticed her eyes were vacant with tears starting to form in them. A silence fell over the room as Ruby placed one hand on her forehead.

"She had a nightmare," Tanya said as she sat at the circular table, a coffee cup in her right hand. Ruby and the others looked to realize major was already up, Weiss took out her scroll to see the time was five-thirty in the morning, "It is frightening, but only a dream." Tanya said as she finished off the last of her coffee, "We will be getting started soon. Do what you need to do in the next ten minutes before meeting me outside." She said before getting up, grabbing her rifle, and walking towards the stairs. Before going up, she turned to look at the silver eyed girl, "Ruby, the real world is much scarier than anything you could imagine. Remember that the next time you fall asleep, so you don't awaken your teammates before dawn." Tanya said before adjusting the grip on her weapon and walking up the stairs.

Ruby looked down at her hands shaking. She grabbed her right hand with her left to stop the shaking, "I am sorry everyone." She said in sorrow.

"It's okay Ruby," Yang said as she got off her bed, "We are here for you."

"She is right." Weiss responded with compassion in her voice, "We are a team."

"No matter what happens," Blake said as looked up to her leader, "We will help each other out."

Ruby's grip on her hands loosened with her hands shaking less. A slight smile started to form on her face, "Thank you."

 **AN: There you go, a rather dark ending with a somewhat silver lining. This is one of the changes I was talking about, I made a base for them to sleep at instead of in an exposed building with one watching guard. For this operation, a base makes a little more sense to have had already made. To me, it is an investment for operations like this to have a higher rate of success. Nothing big, just a resting point. I allude a lot to Tanya's past, both form her original background and what adjustments to be for this crossover to work. You see Ruby deal with some dark thing in this chapter. I do like the conversation I wrote with her and Tanya near the middle. Like is said, this story is going to have dark themes that the RWBY cast must either to adjust to or will be consumed by them. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - What is Our Mission

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. I am still blown away by all the support I have gotten on this story, thank you so much. I'm trying to make these chapters about the same in length for consistency. In this one, you get to see how Tanya's powers translate into the RWBY world. As well as a lot of foreshadowing here. It is a lot of fun writing this chapters, and it makes me so happy to see people enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 3 – What is Our Mission

A few minutes after getting ready, Team RWBY exited the base. They each looked around the area, the despotic land still shrouded in the night. However, the noticed the sun begin to rise on the horizon, shedding light over the land. Blake was the first to realizing somebody was missing. "Where is the major?" She commented as her friends looked over the area, but nobody found her.

The Sun began to shed more light over the area, causing Weiss to shield her eyes from the light. At that moment, she noticed something else in the sky. The heiress taped the right shoulder of her leader. Ruby turned to her teammate in confusion, seeing her point to the sky near the sun. The silver-eyed girl looked to where she was pointing, learning the location of the major. Tanya hoovered over twenty feet in the air, fiddling with her scroll in her right hand as she held her gun in her left.

"You can fly!?" Ruby shouted up at the major in awe, "That is awesome!" Tanya looked down at the team and sigh, "How are you doing that?"

"Semblance?" Yang predicted.

"Some type of weapon?" Weiss asked.

"Aura?" Blake guessed.

Tanya put away her scroll and pointed to her red pendant near her neck, "A combination of all. This is the Type 95 Elinium Operation Orb, an ultimate creation from the RnD team of the Atlas Military. It channels my own aura to allow me to glide, create forcefields, and even enhance the firepower of my gun." She said as she placed her weapon back on her back, "I was gifted with a large amount of aura upon birth. Also, the doctors found that my semblance allowed me to control the flow of my aura at will. Making me the best possible use of Type 95." She concluded with the four members looking up to her. Weiss and Blake nodding in understanding, but the sister looked slightly bewildered.

"So why are you flying now?" Yang asked with Ruby nodding, causing Tanya sighed again while pinching the bridge of her nose with her right hand.

"I am testing my equipment for proper performance." Tanya answered, "You four should do the same before starting the mission."

"Oh okay," The blond teenager said as she had a grin form on her face, "You said you could make a forcefield, right?"

"Yes," Tanya said in a tired voice as she then rubbed her eyes.

"Well, let us see what that looks like," Yang said her yellow bracelets morphed and expanded into gauntlets. Before her team could react, Yang reeled back her left arm. Tanya opened her eyes, but only to have them widened as she saw a basketball-sized sphere of fire coming towards her. A small explosion was created on contact, resulting in a cloud of smoke over where the major was.

"Yang!" Blake said in a rage as she turned to her teammate.

"Why did you just attack our supervisors?" Weiss added in a similar astonishment.

"What? She has a forcefield," Yang said as she pointed up to the smoke cloud. The others looked up as a just a wind passed by, caring the smoke away in the breeze. That revealed a large green sphere that surrounded the major. "See," Yang said as the green sphere dissipated, showing everyone the major with a death stare focused on the blond teenager.

"I do not think she is happy you did that?" Ruby said as she looked up at the major, grab her weapon from her back.

Yang turned to her sister, "Come on, nobody got hurt. It is all in good fun." Yang said with a smile as before she looked back towards the major. However, to her shock, Tanya dived downwards towards the blond teenager. The major kneed her in the face, causing Yang to fly back a few feet landing on her back. Her teammates looked in panic as Tanya rushed Yang on the ground.

She pressing the end of her against Yang's forehead as she stepped on Yang's right shoulder with her left leg. Tanya had her right index finger on the trigger as she glared down at Yang, "What were you thinking?" Tanya said in a rage as Yang looked up at her.

"Hey, I'm sorry!" Yang responded as she looked up at Tanya, "Look, you said you said a lot of aura and I wanted to see that forcefield thingy." Tanya then pressed the rifle further into Yang's face, "Plus, you wanted to see if your equipment was working right, now you know."

"Then, how about I test out my rifle by splattering your worthless brains on the ground!" Tanya replied as she prepared to pull the trigger. Yang's eyes turned red as she clenched her fists.

"Please do not!" Ruby pleaded as she ran over to the two, "It is my fault, I should have prevented this from ever happening!" Tanya turned to look at Ruby, tears forming in her silver eyes.

The major sighed before loosening her grip on the trigger. Yang's eyes returned to normal as she saw Tanya step off her shoulder. "Your right, it is the fault of the leader if a teammate misbehaves," Tanya said as she walked over to Ruby.

"I know, I am very sorry," Ruby replied as tired to dry her eyes.

"Good," Tanya said before a sadistic smile formed on her face, "But that means you will take the punishment for your teammate's transgression." Before Ruby could react, Tanya butted the stock end of her rifle into the silver eyed girl's stomach. The force of the impact caused Ruby's eyes to pot in pain, knocking the wind out of her. Blake and Weiss looked in shock as Ruby held her stomach and coughed. Yang stood halfway up looking at what happened, her eyes turning red again. Tanya pulled back her rifle as Ruby fell to her knees.

Again, she jabbed Ruby with the stock. This time the collision occurred on her forehead over her right eye. Ruby quickly fell to the ground as she relied in the pain, the major looking down at her, "Next time, you or anyone of your teammates disobeys me or acts out of line. I will take it upon myself to execute them and feed the corpses to the Grimm." Tanya said before kneeling down, "Do you understand me?"

Ruby coughed into the dirt a few times before looking up at the major, "…Yes," She said a weak voice, causing Tanya to smile as she stood up.

"Well then, that resolves that issue," Tanya said as she walked past Ruby, placing her rifle on her on her back. Yang clenched her fist as she was behind the major, ready to strike. However, she was stopped by her sister, who was grabbing the blond teenagers right leg. Ruby looked up at Yang, shaking her head. Blake and Weiss walked over to help their leader up as Yang did the same. Ruby let out a few more coughs on getting up.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked in concern.

"I am fine," Ruby said as she had her right hand over her stomach, "Just a little winded." Blake looked at her leader's forehead, noticing a small indent over her right eye. Yang looked in worry of her sister's condition as she turned back to glare at the major. She gritted her teeth as she clenched her fists, her eyes still red. Yang then felt her sister grab her right hand. She turned to see Ruby look up at her, "Please, do not." Ruby whispered in a weak voice as Yang looked at her sister in uneasiness. She nodded as her eyes changed back to normal.

Tanya glanced over her shoulder, seeing the four students. She sighed again before turning around, placing her hands behind her back, "All right Team RWBY, our true mission is about to begin."

"True mission?" Weiss commented.

"Yes," Tanya replied as she focused on Ruby, "While this is a search and destroy mission, our true purpose here is to find the enemy that frightens the kingdom of Vale. Ruby, your team has fought with the subject matter multiple times. My report said that their primary accomplices are the criminal Roman Torchwick and radical faunus group, The White Fang." She then closed her eyes to concentrate, "However, is very vague on details of your experiences. So, I need to ask you. What information can you tell me that you left out from your own accounts?" She said with the four huntresses in training looking to each other in confusion, "I know about the docks, the expressway, and the communications tower incidents. But what else can you tell me."

"There is not much else to tell," Ruby commented, "There were bad guys, we fought them, they ran away." The silver eyed girl then had a realization, "Oh, Roman has a bodyguard we forget to mention."

"Yeah," Yang added on, "It was that arrogant little girl that helped in his escape."

"She used an umbrella as a shield," Weiss added more detail, "and seems to have a semblance based on substituting herself with a glass replica."

"I think he said her name was Neo." Blake said, "She had pink and brown hair. As well as she could change the color orientation of her eyes." She said with Tanya placing her right hand on her chin, "I remember at the White Fang rally, she saw through me before Roman did."

Tanya's eyes then focused on Blake, "Wait, you attended a White Fang rally. I was informed that they only allowed Faunus to patriciate and join." The Major said with Blake realizing that the report did not include her little secrete and past, a line of sweat forming on her face, "However, Roman is a human. So, it is possible they are expanding their horizons for more soldiers."

"Neo was also human," Weiss said, refocusing the subject, "Does she sound familiar?"

"No, I looked over criminal reports before entering Vale. A person of her description never came up." Tanya said as she lowered her hand, "If that is all, we should get started combing the area." The Major said as she then raised her right hand and held up two fingers. "You have two targets, the first is Grimm. Orders are shoot on sight and prevent them from tracking you. Just do not try to bite off more than you can chew." She declared with each member of Team RWBY nodding in agreeance, "Second, White Fang members. If you find any, contact me and the rest of your team. Follow them while reaming out of sight. If they spot you, my order is for you to apprehend or kill them before they can contact anyone else."

"Kill them?" Blake responded as a look of worry formed on her face, "But they are still people. Just misguided in their actions."

"Maybe so," Tanya responded, "But they made their choice the moment they took up arms." The four huntresses in training looked to each other in anxiety, "Did you four really think you wouldn't have to kill anyone as a Huntresses?" She said with the four having a blank look on their face.

"I mean, we only have to kill Grimm." Ruby pointed out, "We just need to knock out the bad guys, right?"

Tanya sighed again, "When the time comes, do what you need to do." She then looked at the four with a deadpan expression, "Just note, your enemies will not have the same moral compass you do." She then turned around, "We are moving out now to search the area. I ready sent your assigned area to your scroll. I will survey from above. Meet back here in two and a half hours, good luck." She said before blasting off into the air.

Team RWBY looked up at the major leave, "So much for supervising." Yanga said as the other members of her team took out their scrolls. She did the same, finding a recent email. The email contained an image of a map with a highlighted area, each varying with the team members, "She just gets to zip through the sky. While we have to fight on the ground where everything else is."

"Please stop egging her on," Weiss commented after letting out a sigh, "She does not seem to have a lot of patience."

"Agreed," Blake added on.

"What, you two are on her side!?" Yang replied in shock.

"We are not taking sides," Ruby commented in as she moved her hand away from her stomach, "We just do not want anyone to get hurt."

Yang looked to her sister in downheartedness, "Okay Ruby, I will tone it down a bit." She with a smile both turning around, "Well, see you all later." Yang said before walking away.

"See you later," Blake said as she walked away from her team.

"Take care," Wiess said as she waved goodbye to the others. Each of the three went their separate ways as Ruby was the only one left. She stood alone in the middle of the road, looking at her scroll. The silver eyed girl then closed her scroll, put it in her pocket, and took a deep breath. After she exhaled, she looked down the street and started walking.

 **AN: There you go, I guess this is the official start of the mission. I explain how Tanya's powers from the original translation to the rules of this world. Original, I was going to write off her powers as a variation of Glyphs. However, I didn't like that idea as an explanation and went with this one instead. To me, it makes sense she would have a higher than average aura with a semblance that controls the flow of her aura, rather than saying she has magic. It works with the Type 95 as a full source and reason for her powers. It behaves the same way with different terminology. This is also going with the manga's way of flying instead her needing the flight suit and boot.**

 **Also, the aura is a still a thing in this story. But, characters will get hurt and even die if they experience enough physical trauma. Aura itself is not armor, Tanya's forcefield is the exception because it is the channeling a large amount of her aura to be that protective. With Ruby and the others, it will help hold them together to an extent, but not allow them to tank certain blows. As far as Yang's character goes, I think it is possible she would do what she did in the beginning. Bit of an arrogant thing to do, but it is Yang. I mean, she is the same person who becomes enraged if someone even harms a hair on her head and instigated a fight at a bar she had no reason going into. One last thing, the moral assumption of Team RWBY is that none of them have killed anyone in this story, other than Grimm creature. Just thought I would clarify that for the future. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Casting Your Life Away

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you all for the support with this story, it is fun to write. I am taking my time with the pacing of this one to show some of the internal struggles. I really do like how I am trying to give the characters more development and personality. Taking the ideas that were either not expanded upon or addressed fully in the original and going deep into them has had me excited to write more. This one really focuses on Wiess and her relationship with her father. As well as what Tanya's goal is in this world. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 4 – Casting Your Life Away

Three hours later.

Team RWBY had regathered in front of the base. Yang loaded a few red shells into her right gauntlet with her left hand. Blake sat on a rock, ejecting the clip of her pistol into her right hand. She looked at top of the clip, noticing no bullets remaining.

"Here," Blake heard the heiress call to her. The cat faunus turned to see Wiess hand her a new clip, one with multiple colored rounds, "I meant to give this to you early, but I forgot."

"I take it these are dust rounds." Blake assumed as she took the heiress gift, a smile on her face.

Weiss nodded, "High-end dust rounds take can boost your semblance's ability," Weiss said with confidence, "It should substitute your clone with the element in the chamber at the time."

"Thank you," Blake said as she loaded the new clip into her weapon. She then put away the empty chip as Ruby walked over.

"Hey, what about me?" Ruby said as she pulled out her weapon in its sniper from, "Do you have anything that can boost my Crescent Rose?"

"I can only pull so many strings at the Schnee company without my father taking notice," Weiss said as Ruby lowered her head in disappointment, causing the heiress to then sigh, "I promise to find you something soon," Weiss said with Ruby regaining her smile as she held her weapon in joy.

Yang walked over to the rest of her team, "We are doing great on this mission," The blond teenager said she finished reloading her weapon, "These Grimm are nothing compared to us, just as dumb as the ones near the kingdom."

"I know, I was expecting them to be a little more difficult out here." Ruby commented as she put her Crescent Rose away, "But I did not see any White Fang will I was out."

"Me neither," Yang responded. The two sisters looked to their friends for their input. Both Weiss and Blake shook their heads, "Thought so."

Blake then took looked up at the sky, noticing the major coming in over the horizon, "She is back." The cat faunus said as Tanya landed on the ground, looking at the four in with tired expression.

"I take it none of you found any White Fang members," Tanya asked as she placed her rifle on her back.

"No, but we killed a lot of Grimm." Yang said with pride and a smile on her face, "I think I broke my old record." Tanya did not say a word as she walked past the blond teenager. Yang looked back to see the major go to the door of the base.

"We will resume our search in thirty minutes. Think of this as your break." Tanya said as she pulled open the down, slightly winding her. She turned back to the heiress, "Weiss, please come with me. The rest of you keep an eye out here."

"Uh…Okay," Wiess said as she followed the major. She looked back to her friends and waved goodbye, unsure or the reason she was singled out. The closed the door behind her as after she and Tanya entered. As the two walked down the stairs, Weiss realized what they may be talking about, "You going to talk to me about my father, are you?"

"Yes," Tanya replied as they reached the end of the stairs, "Think of this as repaying a favor from your sister." The major placed her rifle against the wall before she walked over to the rations room, opening the door to enter.

"What favor?" Wiess as she looked into the rations room, seeing Tanya prepare a pot of coffee, "How did you even meet my sister?"

"I meet her shortly after I was enlisted into the military," Tanya said as she grabbed two coffee cups and spoons. As well as a few small cups of cream and sugar cubes to bring to the table "She was my primary officer when in training. Then later, my superior officer when I joined her special operations forces."

"Really?" Weiss said as she sat down at the table in front of one of the cups, "What did you do?"

"That is classified," Tanya said as she looked at the coffee start to pour in the craft, "All I can tell you is the missions are far more difficult than the search and destroy missions. If you are having an easy time with this mission so far, just remember we have not fought any high-level Grimm or encountered the White Fang yet." The craft finished filling up as Tanya grabbed the handle of the coffee pot. As Tanya walked back to the table, Weiss looked over to the silver-winged medal on the major's uniform. She wondered how the act the earned her that medal. "Then, about six months later, your sister gave me an opportunity. If I acquire the rank of a lieutenant colonel, she would have a desk jobbed in the military set aside for me to finally get away from the missions like these. That is one rank higher than what my current is."

"So, will this mission be the one that pushes you to that rank," Weiss said as she saw Tanya pour the coffee into on cup. The major then passed the cup to the heiress, "Thank you."

"If we uncover what the report may suggest, it is a high possibility," Tanya said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. As Weiss reached for one of the cups of cream, she noticed a smile on the major's face start to form. It was not the sadistic ones of before, it was hopeful, but also tired.

"Well, the others and I are trying our best on this." Weiss said as she poured the cream into her coffee, "This is our big break as huntresses in training as well. If we succeed, we could save the whole kingdom from something big."

"I understand that something like this could boost your reputation beyond your imagination. Even now as a first-year huntress in training, your rank in the military would be equivalent to that of a second or first lieutenant." The Major said as she put the craft down, grabbed two of the sugar cubs and placed them in her coffee, "Your sister told me, that was your main goal in going to Beacon."

"Yes," Weiss said in as she looked at the coffee and cream mix in her cup, grabbing a spoon, "I take it now you are going to start lecturing me on my relationship with my father."

"Your sister said if I was ever in Vale, I should talk with you on that subject matter. Irony put up on the same mission now." Tanya said as she grabbed her spoon, Weiss looked at the Major in slight confusion, noticing the slightly begrudging emphasis on irony, "She thought you would be more willing to listen to somebody who understood the subject matter a little more."

"There is not much for me to say, I hate what he has done to the Schnee name and company." The heiress said before taking a sip of her coffee. Upon finishing, she continued in a rage, "He is a cruel man who disregarded me and my sister for the business. He ruined our good name by enacting Faunus labor at subpar working conditions. Effectively, he was the cause for so much of the reason for conflict between humans and Faunus today."

"I have never met the man, but I have read reports on him." The major said before she took a sip of her hot beverage. Weiss then questioned the major's prior comment in her head.

"So," Weiss said, slight expecting the answer in her head, "What is your opinion on him?"

Tanya put down the coffee cup and sighed. She looked at the heiress wait in anticipation of the answerer, "Your father is greedy." She replied with Wiess waiting in confusion for more of an explanation, "Greed is one of a person's deadliest sins."

"I know that," Weiss said, still not understating the situation, "What are you trying to get at here?"

"Let me ask you, is greed a bad thing?" Tanya asked Wiess.

"Y..yes," the heiress said hesitation, "Greed is bad."

The major then grabbed another cup of cream, pouring it into her coffee, "The ambitions of greed drive to improve, to want more out of life." Tanya said as she grabbed another cup of cream to pour into her coffee, "Whether it is a completive business or a war zone, the reason for the conflict can always be traced back to some form of greed." Tanya said as she grabbed another cup of cream, leaving one left on the table, "The difference between a war and a business on the subject of greed is a valuation of life."

"Valuation of life?" Wiess commented as Tanya grabbed the last of the cream to put in her coffee. The heiress looked in the cup, seeing the liquid was whiter than brown.

"In war, greed strives people move forward in the conflict. You don't care how many lives it takes until you reach the known desired outcome and you are alive." Tanya said before she took a large chug from her coffee cup, causing Weiss to have a look of slight disgust, "But to a business, greed causes the disregarding of life to reach the level of avarice of the person in charge. The more greed the business leader has, the more he shuts out others in his life to force on his ambitions."

"So, you agree with me!?" Wiess asked as Tanya finished her coffee, "He is not a good person."

"Your father is greedy," Tanya restated, "His ideas are causing his enterprise to rise, but it will all soon fall as he devalues his stakeholder more and more. If he continues down this path, he will harm the Schnee name more than you can repair."

Wiess then looked back at her coffee cup, remorse her eyes, "I already know that?" The major looked towards the heiress's hands. They were slightly shaking as she held the cup,

"Your plan was to shut out your father as much as you could. To disregard him before he could fully disregard you. A wait-and-see approach while you do some good as a huntress," Tanya said she looked back at her empty cup, "Let him fall to his own devices while you work to try and pick up the pieces. That is not a plan that will benefit you overall. You will try to make the right changed to an audience that already hates you for not acting fast enough."

"What else am I supposed to do?" Weiss as she looked up towards Tanya, desperation in her eyes.

"Unlike your sister, who choose to sever her ties to the business name as much as possible, you still can have an impact on the Schnee company." Tanya pointed out, "If you focus your efforts on reforming your father. Running the business with him while showing him the mistakes he has made. Slowly, restoring the name by transitioning yourself at the head of the company in the process. That would solve your dilemma on multiple levels."

"But my father is incredibly stubborn," Weiss shouted back. "He never would allow me to do anything like that!"

"Your sister said you might say something like that," Tanya said with a smile forming on her face, "She said to remind you just how stubborn you can be as well." She said with Weiss looking back to her cup, some coffee still in it, but has gotten cold, "If you do go with this plan, note you will be forfeiting your position as a student at Beacon." The last comment causing Weiss to looked back up at Tanya, who started to get up, "You are old enough to make your own life choices Weiss. But you will have been ready to accept the consequences for them on the path you wish to walk down." She walked over to pick up her rifle as Weiss was still speechless, "You still have time before you need to make the choice, I suggest you consider your options wisely." The major then walked towards the stairs out of the base, "You have a few more minutes before we resume the mission." She said before she was about to walk up the stairs.

"Wait!" Weiss said as she turned to the major, "If you were in my position, what would you do!?"

Tanya stopped her advancing as she got on the first step. She did not turn to face the heiress, instead sigh before speaking, "My bias would not help you, only the information I told you before will aid in your own choice." Tanya said before walking up the stairs. Weiss was left without an answer. She looked back at the coffee cup, pushing it away as she rested her had on the table.

 **AN: There you go, not any action in the chapter but a lot of dialogue. Personally, I would rather a show that has more moments like these between characters than fighting. It is just something I feel I can ponder for a lot longer than most fight scenes in shows I have seen. Fear not though, I do still have some physical confrontation in mind for this story. With Weiss, you see the internal struggle she has now. I really did not like how RWBY wrote her relationship with her father. It was super cliché and a very one-sided perspective for the audience. I wanted to rectify that and apply some business ethics as well. Which is why I feel Tanya was the least evil this chapter. In her past life, she (or rather he) was an HR manager. So, it makes sense to me that she would say what she said. She has ideals from two different worlds and two different occupations. It was cool to write her perceptive in a complex way like this, all be it harder to convey and comprehend. Also, I didn't want to give the father an excuse or make him just a cliché evil dad, I wanted to make him flawed and almost redeemable under the right circumstances. When you have characters like that, it brings a new level to somebody who you went expecting to see that from. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Forsaken Their Fangs

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter. Thank you all so much for the support. This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones. You get to see some new character perspectives, motivation, and hints at a very important antagonist to this story. Be warned, this one is a little gorier than the others. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 5 – Forsaken Their Fangs

After their break concluded, the team spread out to research the area. The sun started to hang in the center of the sky. With the clouds casting their shadow over the building, the cat faunus ran atop the rooftops. Blake scanned the streets for any activity. She jumped from building to building without making a sound.

Suddenly, her body came to an abrupt stop as she saw three individuals in the center of an interception. The three wore a white and black outfit, a Grimm-like mask dawned each other their faces. Two were tall males, one with a machete, the other with an assault rifle. The third was a shorter girl who also had a similar gun but struggled to carry its weight.

Blake knew without any doubt who they were, The White Fang. She looked to see their lips moving but could not discern what they were saying. Sticking to the shadows, the cat faunus scaled down the side of the building. As she landed on the sidewalk, she hid behind a large pile of stones near the crosswalk. Blake looked over at the three White Fang members, taking out her scroll to get ready to contact the other. Before she could make the call, she listened to their conversation.

"I told you it was too big for you." The White Fang with a machete said with a smile, show a larger than average canine teeth, "You should have picked something smaller. Like maybe a scout rifle."

"Shut up Vender!" The female white fang member said as she readjusted her grip on the weapon, "I can handle it!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Jade," The other male White Fang member said as he rested his weapon on his right shoulder, "You know your kind of cute when try to act so tuff."

"You shut up also Carmine!" Jade said with a little bit of blush on her cheeks. The two guys had a slight chuckle as Carmine looked down the empty road.

"Portal was pretty easy today." Carmine said, "Those students in the area must be doing a number on the Grimm this time. We just need to stay out of their way and they do our job for us."

Jade scoffed as she began to walk down the road, "What idiots, thinking that being a huntress is all noble and junk," She said as the two followed her. Blake stayed out of their line of vision as tailed the three, "Somebody has a super-special-skill and a dumb-looking weapon, suddenly they think they are so cool."

"You know, I do not have either of those things. But I was thinking of going to Shade," Carmine said, "It is not the best school, but it is a little more accepting than Beacon. But then I found the White Fang, and they seem more to what I believe in."

"Really," Vender said in arrogance, "I head it was pretty easy to fake documents to get into Beacon."

"I did not mean accepting in that way, Ven." Carmine said tone changed to more serious, "I meant accepting of Faunus. Diversity is not what they are known for and people like us would get the short end of the stick." He said as he stuck out his tongue, which was long and split like a serpent's.

"So, we would get bullied a lot is what you are saying." Vender replied as he Jade started to look to the ground as she walked.

Carmine took a deep breath before replying, "Bullying would be people like up getting off easy. I was not talking about getting picked on at the lunch table by some smug punk and his small gang. I am talking about when people like that who get together in mobs, who bring a lot more than sticks and stones to the fight, and the teachers who ignore it all happening before their eyes."

Jade gritted her teeth as she continued to walk down the road, "People like that deserve to burn in Hell for what they have done." She said as the whole area went silent.

After a few seconds, Carmine spoke back up, turning to Vender, "I did hear that some Faunus hid their animal trait and apply as human." He then looked back at Jade, near her tailbone. He saw what looked like a white, ball of fluff protruding out her uniform, "For people like us, it's not that hard to do."

"People who hide their identity as a Faunus are cowards!" Jade said as Blake had stopped her pursuit of the three. The cat Faunus looked to the ground in sadness as felt the bow on her head. "You cannot say you are fighting for Faunus' rights if you are ashamed of being a Faunus. The White Fang understand that if you really want something to change, you have to fight for it to be the way you want it to be." Jade said as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

Vender smiled as he had a slight giggle in his voice, "Well, I think your little cotton tail makes you look even cute, even when you are acting all tough."

"Shut up Vender!" Jade replied again, this time her voice cracking. The two guys shared a laugh as the bunny Faunus pouted.

Blake looked at the three walking further and further away. She looked back down at the scroll, her eyes call button, but her other hand not moving near it. She looked back to the three walking, almost out of her line of sight, "They looked around my age." The image of the major then came to her mind. She remembers what her order was, to call the others if she saw any White Fang members. The cat faunus looked at her scroll for another few seconds, still undecided.

Suddenly, her scroll began to vibrate. A call was coming in from someone. She answered and held the phone to her ear, "Blake, I have spotted three White Fang members," The voice the major with the wind blowing in the speakers, "You are the closest member in the area. While I engage them, contact the others."

"Engage!?" Blake replied, "Are they hostile?"

"No, however they are armed and unauthorized to be in this area," Tanya said as Blake began to look up at the sky. She looked back down the road to only see what looks like a few dots of the people she saw before.

"But Major," Blake said in hesitation, "You said for us to tail the enemy, only engage if they spot us. I thought the plan was to learn where their base was!?"

"You are correct Blake," Tanya said as she hovered directly above the three White Fang members, "That was my orders to your team. But I have my own methods. Contact the others," The Major said as she ended the call.

Blake looked at her scroll in panic. The cat Faunus now saw the major glide across the sky, the rifle in her right hand She placed her scroll in her pocket and tried to catch up to the Tanya on the ground while staying out of sight. She caught back to White Fang Members just as Tanya landed write in front of the three. The two aimed their automatic rifles at the major as the other tightened his grip on the machete. Blake's breathing was heavy as she watched the four, not yet sure what the Major meant.

Tanya stood casually in front of the three, her rifle aimed at the ground. "Well, look who I found." She said with a smile, "Tell me, do any of you have the authorization to be here from the Atlas or Vale officers."

"That uniform!" Carmine said a line of sweat ran down his face, "You are with the Atlas military?"

"Yes, I am," Tanya said as took a step toward the three, "Will you all comply and come with me for interrogation, or will you-"

The major was cut off as Vender rushed her. "I do not care if you're a little girl! I would rather die than surrender to people like you!" He said as he raised the machete high over his head. He then swung it downward with all his might. However, the blade did not come within a foot of Tanya's face. The machete bounced off a green spherical barrier around the major.

As Vender was in a stunned state from the failed attack, Tanya raised her rifle. She aimed for the center of his face as her right iris shrunk. Her smile showed all her teeth in her smile as she pulled the trigger. A blast of energy fired from the rifle, effortlessly creating a large hole through Vender's skull. The Grimm-like mask broke and fell off. His lifeless body fell backward as the machete fell out of his hands. Tanya rested the rifle on her right shoulder as she looked down at the corpse in front of her, "I guess we are doing this the hard way."

"VENDER!" Jade screamed as Blake looked in horror. The bunny Faunus and Carmine opened fire on the major. However, all the shots could not penetrate the green barrier. Tanya had a slight giggle in her voice as she held her rifle with both hands. She jettisoned forward with insane speed. The end for the rifle barrel pointed at Carmine's abdominal muscle. Her weapon rammed into his body before ripping through his flesh. His blood erupted onto Jade's body, causing her to hyperventilate. Carmine fell to the ground as Tanya stopped herself a few feet away from the last standing member, turning back to Jade with a sadistic smile. The male White Fang member remained unmoving as a large amount of blood poured out his body.

"The…they are dead. She killed them." Blake said as her mouth hung open as her eye was fixated on the two dead Faunus, "I…I did not do anything?" The cat Faunus whispered as she felt her legs shaking. She tried to stop her right thigh with her right hand, but it would not stop, "I cannot stop shaking, but I cannot move either."

"Carmine, get up, Carmine!" Jade said as she knelt, nudging the deceased man. Tears formed in the bunny Faunus' eyes as she looked up to Tanya, "You…!" Jade said as she got up, aiming her gun at the major.

"No," Blake thought as she watched Tanya walk towards the last standing White Fang member, "You have to run away!" Blake pleaded as she saw Jade yell and hold down the trigger of her weapon. Again, the bullets could not penetrate the barrier. After a few seconds, the gunfire stopped completely as Jade's clip was empty. She looked to her weapon in panic before throwing it at Tanya.

The major raised her rifle and shot through the gun. The blast caused Jade's weapon to explode, flinging onto the ground in the shockwave. Tanya walked over and readjusted her grip on her rifle. She aimed the stock of the rifle at Jade's head. in one quick motion, Tanya knocked out her foe with one blunt hit to the frontal lobe.

Blake flinched upon hearing the impact. She recalled the similar hit that was done to Ruby earlier today but knew this one was more forceful. The cat Faunus looked over to see the major look down at the unconscious White Fang girl. Tanya then scanned the area, a look of annoyance on her face. She turned to realize Blake hiding not too far behind her.

"What are you doing?" Tanya said as Blake slowly got up, "Have you called the others yet." The major asked but Blake did not speak, only shaking her head. Tanya had a look of confusion before walking over to Blake, "Why?"

"I…I…" Blake said as she looked over to Vender's dead body. Tanya saw what the girl was looking at and sighed.

"You are not used to seeing dead bodies?" Tanya asked as she put the rifle on her back, "Or is it you are not used to seeing people die."

"I froze. I have never done that before," Blake said as she then looked over at Carmine's body, then Jade's, "I should have done something."

"The situation was under control," Tanya said as she took out her scroll, "Your interference could have been problematic for me. I will contact the others." Tanya began to walk away as Blake clenched her fists.

"Major!" Blake shouted, causing Tanya to stop her walking, "Do you have some grudge against Faunus?" The cat faunus then turned to Tanya, her teeth grit and fury in her eyes, "Why did you have to kill them!?"

Tanya and Blake stared down each other for a few seconds as a gust of wind blow over the land. The Major broke the silence after sighing, "What an idiotic set of questions."

"Idiotic!?" Blake said in disbelief, "You brutally killed those two and knocked out a girl!"

"Those three. One attacked me with a bladed weapon while I was talking. The other two opened fire on me right after the fact, fully realizing they could not harm me. I killed the larger men as opposed to the girl since she would be less weight to carry back to the base for interrogation." Tanya said as looked over the three bodies on the floor, "I do not have any ill will towards the Faunus race, only people who fail to use reason and common sense. I did not start the fight, but I ended it." She then started walking towards Blake, "Your questions are idiotic because you looked at the outcome and not the events that lead to this result."

"But?" Blake said as she looked to the ground, Tanya looked to see Blake's hands start to bleed from how hard she is clenching them, "The White Fang was not like this, they were for peace, for-"

Tanya then cut off Blake, "I know how their operations changed not too long ago. Moving from protesting to raids and inspiring fear," The major continued, "Through goal remains the same, but the method of approach is different."

"But-" Blake said with Tanya not letting her finish her thought.

"Blake, why do you have such a high empathy to the White Fang?" The major inquired, "Where you perhaps a former member?" Blake did not respond as Tanya knew she had the answer already from her responses, "I see."

"I…I foraged my entry documents when applying to Beacon," The cat faunus said as she removed her bow, revealing her seconds set of ears to the major, "Who I am and what I did are all lies on their paperwork."

Tanya pinched the bridge of her nose as she groaned, "Why does every member on this team have some sort of troubled history." She then walked over to the cat faunus, "Look, I already had a vague idea of your history from the report I got from Headmaster Ozpin. He outlined your situation after an incident at the Vale docks a few months ago."

"He did?" Blake said in disbelief.

"Yes, he is a very forgiving person," Tanya said before sighing again, "A little too forgiving in my opinion. He has made cases for many of the students who lied to stay at this school. Often being a pain to the board of directors and superiors linked to me. Ozpin's argument is that they earned the right to stay through their actions at the school." The cat Faunus tried to talk but was still speechless, "He believes a person's backstory and past does not define them. It is their current and future actions that will shape them as the huntsmen and huntresses he wants to see formed at his academy."

"You do not agree with him?" Blake said as the Major turned around.

"I agree some people's origin can be complex," Tanya said replied, "But those that earned their status through their hard work at a much earlier point in their life offer more to society. A system is in place for a reason. If there exists a flaw, the system needs to be adjusted, not bypassed." She then turned back to the cat Faunus, "Blake, I am I right to assume your goal is to become a great huntress. Eventually, you reveal your identity as a Faunus to the whole kingdom as proof that your kind can stand at the level of humans for honor and do the right thing."

"It is." The cat faunus replied with determination.

"Then you have already failed," Tanya replied in a deadpan expression, causing Blake to have a look of confusion, "Hiding who you are means you are ashamed of yourself. Are you?"

"No, I…" Blake said as she saw the major look at in disbelief, "I just, did not want people judging me for what I was. I wanted people to see the good I was doing as a huntress. To be an inspiration for Faunus to do some good for the world to make it a better place."

The major shrugged before closing her eyes, "If that is what you believe," Tanya said before she opened her eyes and looked over to Jade's still unconscious body, "Let us focus on the now. You, carry that White Fang girl to the base."

"What are you going to do to her?" Blake asked.

"She knows where the enemy base is." Tanya said with a smile appearing on her face, "I will get her to tell me where it is."

"But Major-" Blake was saying, but the major cut her off again.

"Blake, you have your methods and I have mine," Tanya said as she turned around and started walking away, "But I am the supervisor of the is operation. This is my call, not yours. When you are a huntress, conduct missions how you want to do them. For now, just take note of who I am."

"I…I understand," Black said as she tied the bow back on her head. She turned to walk over to Jade, passing Carmine's body.

Suddenly, the cat faunus heard a slight grown. She looked down to see Carmine start to move, coughing up some blood. "He is alive!" Blake thought as she knelt on her left leg to look at the man's wound. A large amount of blood was still pouring out as his head slightly moved. He looked up to see Black next to him, his teeth grit. "Major!" Blake called as she looked over to Tanya, "One of the guys is still alive."

Tanya turned instantly to see the new situation. Her eyes suddenly widened as she quickly grabbed her rifle, "Blake, get away from him!" Tanya shouted as Blake had a look of misunderstanding. Suddenly, the cat faunus felt something press against her right abdomen. She looked back down to see Carmine, holding his gun, his finger on the trigger. Before either Tanya or Blake could react, he fired a single shot into Blake's body. The bullet went through the abdomen, exiting out her back. Blake fell back in agony as she placed her right hand over the fresh wound. She screamed in pain as she grabbed her pistol with her left hand. The cat faunus looked at Carmine as she aimed the gun at him. He raised head as he was aiming with his assault rifle back at her.

"Human scum!" he said a rage, causing Blake to hesitate. Carmine aimed for her head as Blake's left hand was slightly shaking, her finger unable to pull the trigger. She watched as he was about to pull the trigger again.

Another gunshot was heard, but it was from Tanya's rifle. Her shot pierced through the top of Carmine's head, ensuring the kill. Blake watched as his body fell motionless again, this time for good. His head fell back to the ground, the mask falling off his face. "Blake!" Tanya's said as she ran over to the cat faunus.

Blake's hand would not stop shaking, eventually dropping her weapon. She coughed with blood coming out, pouring out the corner of her mouths. She held up her right hand, covered in her own blood. Tears reformed in her eyes as her head fell back on the ground.

"Blake, try to keep the pressure on the wound!" Tanya said as she took out her scroll, quickly calling the others, "This the major. Blake is critically injured. Ruby, you are the closest to the base. You need to use your semblance to get there quickly and get the first aid kit in the restroom. Bring it here as quickly as possible!" Tanya said she looked over to the body of Carmine, "I thought for sure he was dead from my attack earlier." She thought to herself as she looked closely at his face. For a few seconds, she saw his eyes gleam with a yellowish-gold light. After it was gone, Carmine's eye color to a normal burnish color. Tanya gritted her teeth as she already knew what that meant, "Damn it." She thought as Blake started to lose consciousness.

 **AN: There you go, that all for this chapter. I already know some people are a little confused about how one bullet did so much damage to Blake. Like I have said, I recognize aura exists. But it is not the huge plot armor device here. The writers and audience make it out to be too protective to the characters and I feel it removes too much tension in the show. That is why, when a character takes a gunshot at close range, it really hurts. I hope you understand where I am coming from. Also, the three White Fang members are not OC's, more of jobbers with a little more put into their concept, (one of which is a Destiny reference that makes me giggle).**

 **With Blake's character, I wanted to show her conflicted a lot more with her choice to hide her ears when joining Beacon. I wanted her to see the actual moral ambiguity. Elaborate on Faunus mistreatment beyond bullying and make it seem darker in retrospect. Then the ending of this is her coming to a dark realization about what she must do. The show, RWBY, keep these topics lowkey to still appeal to a younger audience. However, it kind of belittles the section of the audience that wants more complexity and deeper writing to be displayed. I get the reason for the choice, but I make the show very limited for my enjoyment. I know future volumes get darker in storytelling, but nothing I have seen is well enough executed for what I expected. Sorry if that is a bit ranting, that is just how I feel. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 - It Splatters and Splatters

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support on the story so far. A lot of psychological stuff happens here, especially with Yang. This one has a very gory scene nearing the end, be wary if you are a bit squeamish. With regards to the whole series' length, this would be about the halfway mark. Things are going to get intense in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 6 – It Splatters and Splatters

Yang ran through the streets of the destroyed city. Her eyes were red as her breathing was heavy. As she turned a corner, she saw her team base. The blond teenager rushed to the door, opening it as fast as she could, "I am here!" Yang yelled in trepidation as she ran down the stairs. Upon reaching ground level, she noticed Blake laying on a bottom bed, unconscious. The cat Faunus' face was dripping with sweat and her breathing was weak with whimpers. Her body was covered by a blanket, but a small blood stain was visible over where her abdominal muscle was. Ruby sat on the bed to Blake's right, while Wiess sat on the bed to her injured teammate's left.

"How is she?" Yang asked as she walked over to the others, taking a slight breath.

"I got to them as fast as I could, but she lost so much blood," Ruby said in despair as she looked at Blake, "I am so sorry."

"The Major said she stitched up Blake's wounds and helped bring her here to recover but has no way of telling what type of internal damage she has." Weiss said as she stood up, "She should go to a hospital in Vale."

"So, call an airship and fly her to one." Yang said with her two teammates going silent, "What?"

"The Major said we cannot do that," The silver eyed girl said as tears started to form in her eyes, "It could compromise the mission if any other enemy scout team saw another airship come within the area."

"Who cares about the mission! Blake's in serious pain and needs a doctor!" Yang shouted as her eye color changed to a brighter red. She then scanned the room, looking for someone, "Where is that brat anyway!?

"She said she will in the destroyed bookstore to interrogate a scout she and Blake found," Weiss replied. Upon the heiress finishing her sentence, Yang ran back up the stairs and out the base. The two heard the door reopen and slammed shut shortly afterward. Weiss sighed, "Somehow, I knew she would act that way."

"Well, that is our Yang." Ruby said, "She has always cared about her friend's wellbeing."

"Yeah, but I worry about her emotional status," Weiss said as she got up from the bed, "Especially if she is going to talk to the major."

Ruby followed her, "That reminds me, what did the two of you talk about during the break?" the silver eyed girl asked as Weiss stopped walking. Ruby had a look of confusion as the room went silent, "Weiss?"

"We talked about a lot of things revolving around my goals," Weiss said before she took a breath and turned to her team leader, "But in the end, I think I am going to leave Beacon Academy to go back to Schnee Company."

"What?" Ruby said in disbelief, "But, why?"

"Ruby, the main reason I wanted to Huntress is to restore honor to Schnee name. Something I blame my father for." Weiss replied, "But being a huntress will not right the wrongs he has done in the company or let me stop what he is doing right now. I can do more good for people if I make my father see the error of his ways and change the business for the better." She walked over to the silver eyed girl, "Ruby, please tell me you understand." She said with Ruby looking down at the floor. Suddenly, the silver eyed girl had a slight smile form on her face when she looked up.

"It is okay, I understand." The silver eyed girl said with the heiress having a look of worry, "I mean, will still be friends. It is okay." Ruby then turned away from her teammate towards the stairs out of the base, "I support your decision."

"Ruby…" Weiss said as she saw her leader get on the first step, "Are you okay?"

"I am just going to check on the others," Ruby said as she stated up the stairs. Suddenly, Weiss noticed a tear hit the staircase as she saw her leader walk away.

"Ruby!" Weiss called, but nobody came. The heiress then walked back over to the table and sat down. "Maybe I should have picked a better time to tell her." She said to herself as she rested her head in her arms, "Maybe I should have told everyone at once after we finished this mission and Blake was better." She said as she raised her head to looked over at her wounded friend. "Either way, it was going to hurt telling anyone this. But it is what I feel I must do." She said while turned back to the table, then seeing the coffee cup from early, "Am I being greedy?" She thought before resting her hands on the table. Slowly closing her eyes. "I just do not know anymore."

A few minutes earlier.

Yang busted open the door and looked to her right, immediately see the bookstore Weiss was talking about. The door to enter was blocked off by rocks, but a large window was broken, acting as the new entrance. Yang valued through the window into the store. The shelves were in shambles and the floor was littered with crushed books. Yang quickly noticed the major was nowhere in sight but did see another door, assumable leading to the back room for storage. The blond teenager gritted her teeth as she walked over to the door. However, when she was only a few steps away, the door opened. Out walked Tanya, who let out an exhausted sigh before noticing Yang.

"Oh, there you are." Tanya said casually, "I assume you have met with the others."

Yang walked over and grabbed the collar of the major's uniform, lifting Tanya up as Yang glared at her, "What is your problem, Blake could die without a doctor. And all you care about is the mission!" Yang said as Tanya stared back at her, unflinching.

"Blake's life is not in a much danger as you think. She is in pain, not near death." Tanya replied as Yang's eyes grew redder with rage, "The bullet passed through her body. I did what I could to make sure she would not bleed out. Eventually, the healing properties of her aura will bring her to a stable status," The major said as her stare grew angrier also, "Now, put me down?"

"But what about the pains she is in right now!" Yang retorted dodging the request, "Do you even care about anyone but yourself!?"

"Yang," Tanya said as she had a smile form on her face, "I can tell that you are angry."

"What was your first clue!?" Yang said back sarcastically, but still angry.

"Well then, how about we use that anger to accomplish this mission," Tanya said turning her head back to the room behind her, "Thanks to that scout, I have learned where the enemies are hiding." The major then turned back to the blond teenager, "We launch an assault on their base. Afterward, an airship is called to take everyone home and Blake to a hospital for better treatment." A sadistic smile then formed on Tanya's face, "You want to hurt the White Fang for what they did to your friend, right?"

Yang's grip slowly loosened, letting go of Tanya. The major landed on the ground and regained her composure, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner Blake can get to a hospital. Right?" The blond teenager said

"Yes," Tanya said, "I believe the two of us and your sister can handle the remainder of the operation. Weiss will stay with Blake to monitor her condition or call for back if need be." The major then dusted off her uniform as she continued talking, "The White Fang is hiding in an underground city."

"A what!?" Yang exclaimed in shock.

"An older city that tried to use the geography as protection from Grimm. Sadly, it failed." Tanya elaborated, "The organization plans to use a train tunnel built in the underground city that leads to Vale for a type of invasion. Their recourses include around fifty members, stolen military weapons, a few paladin robots, and large stolen shipments of dust."

"Wow," Yang said before she looked back at the door behind Tanya, "I guess you really made that scout spill her guts, did not you?" She said with the major having a slight laugh. Yang looked back a Tanya with an unsure smile. Suddenly, she realized something. The smell, the odor of blood was coming from the room, causing her to lose her smile. The blond teenager looked back down at Tanya, who still had a sadistic smile with her chuckling. Yang walked past the major and into the storage room of the bookstore. Her eyes widened at the realization of why the major was laughing.

In the center of the room, Jade sat on a bloodstained wooden chair. Her head drooping to her right side as her arms were bound behind her back. Something white and cotton like was jammed in Jade's mouth, gagging her. She had multiple deep lacerations over her body, exposing the bones in her arms and legs. Her stomach slit open with her intestines pulled out, laying at her feet. Yang took a step back in shock, placing her left hand over her mouth. Her cheeks filled up before turning to the corner of the room. The blond teenager placed both her hands against the wall as she looked at the bloodstained floor, vomiting as Tanya watched.

After finishing, Yang wiped the mouth with her left. She turned back to the major, still in alarm, "What did you do that girl!?"

"I told you," Tanya said, "I interrogated her."

"You tortured her!" Yang said as she walked out of the room, her breathing ragged, "Is she even alive!?"

"She bled out shortly after I got the information I needed," Tanya replied as she looked up to Yang, "I do not get why you are as shocked as you are. Your record showed you had a history of hurting others for information. I read about what you did at The Club. You are lucky the owner was not willing to press serious charges." She then had a slight giggle in her next sentence, "You are not even old enough drink."

"I never went that far!" Yang shouted back as she pointed to the room, "I never will go that far!"

Tanya burst out into laughter, causing Yang's eyes to turn back to red, "Heheheh…. Are you sure?" The major said. Suddenly, Yang's eyes then turned back to normal as she had a look of revelation on her face, "Your behavior is rash, you are guided by emotions. You love to fight; your semblance makes you stronger the more damage you take." Tanya smile grew more sadistic as she glared up at Yang, "The only reason you do not go that far now, is because you fear what your team will think of you. What your sister will think of you?"

"I...I…" Yanga said hesitation.

"Like I said, I understand you for the extent we need for this mission. But you do not seem to understand yourself that much." Tanya said as Yang took a step back, "You want to protect your little sister. However, you need her to protect everyone else from you."

Yang tried to look away from the major. In doing so, she noticed her sister walking out the base, her hands wiping her eyes, "Ruby!" Yang said with the major turning to see the silver eyed girl. Ruby turned to them, "What happened!?"

"It is okay, nothing bad happened," Ruby said as she walked over to them, vaulting into the store through the window, "It is just…. Weiss has something to tell you."

"What about?" The blond girl with Tanya walking past the silver eyed girl.

"That can wait. The two of you get ready to move out." Tanya said as she got out of the store, "I will inform Wiess of the situation. Yang, talk to your sister about what we are doing next." The Major said as she made her way to the door of the base.

Ruby turned to her sister with a look of disgust, "What is that smell?" she said as she tried to look past her sister into the storage room. Abruptly, Yang grabbed her sister and covered her eyes with her right hand, "Hey, what are you doing!?" Ruby said in disarray.

"Ruby! Do not go in that room!" Yang said as she was pushing her sister back, "Never go in there, that is an order."

"All right, all right!" Ruby said as she pushed her sisters left hand away from her eyes, "Yikes, you are starting to act like the major."

"I AM NOT LIKE HER!" Yanga shouted back as her eyes turned red. Ruby had a look of fear in her eye as she saw her sister quickly realize what she did., "Ruby, I am so sorry." Yang said as her eye color returned to normal, "I don't know what just happened. Are you okay?"

"I...I am okay." Ruby replied as Yang hugged her, "Everything will be okay." The silver eyed girl repeated as she closed her eyes.

 **AN: There you go, the final phase of the mission is about to begin. Overall a very uneasy chapter for a lot of the RWBY characters. All while Tanya was just doing one of her hobbies. The major says a lot of things this chapter, but are they all necessarily true? On the lighter side, Yang had someone laugh at a pun she made. Also, I wanted to thank mafia king for elaborating on the aura a bit more. I understand why it is used in the series for lore reasons more now but still dislike from a storytelling/writing perspective. My analogy would be aura in RWBY is like power levels in DBZ. They are useful in illustrating tension and danger but makes the fights feel more contrived the more emphasis is put on either subject. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - An Explosive Sound

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you all for the patience and support with this one. This is the chapter where the original events of Volume two and the events of this story really diverge into heavily different plotlines. Here is where Tanya does what she hates to do but needs to do it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 7 – An Explosive Sound

The sun hangs well past noon. Clouds decorated the sky, cased shadows over the despotic land as they move with the wind. As one cloud passed over a small building, a lone white fang grunt stands guard near the door. He held an Atlassian assault rifle as he looked down the middle of the road, sighing at the emptiness. "Where are they?" He muttered to himself, "They should be back by now."

Suddenly, a red flash passed horizontally by him. As he had a look of shock, he noticed that his hands were empty. He looked to his right to see nobody there. He turned to his left to see Yang standing next to him with a smile. Before he could make a sound, the blond teenager unleashed a devastating right hook to his face. He made one hundred eighty degrees turn before he hit the ground face first.

As Yang cracked her knuckles, her sister stood next to her with the taken rifle in her hands. The two turned around to see Tanya walking over to them, "Impressive." She said as she took the gun out of the silver-eyed girls' hands. A grimace appeared on her face as she checked the gun as ejected the magazine, see a large buildup of grease and hardened dust, "These soldiers have no discipline. They cannot even take clean the weapons they steal."

"Yeah well, you can take it up with their manager," Yang said as she looked at the building.

Ruby turned to see the building and had a look of misunderstanding, "Uhh, are they all in this small store?"

"No," Tanya said as she reloaded the gun and pushed open the door. Inside the building was a large hole that coved almost the entire floor. A ladder near the edge of the hole into the pit of darkness. Ruby and Yang looked down the hole before turning back to Tanya, "This leads to an area near their base. Tread carefully." The major said as Yang let out a bored sigh. Ruby got on the ladder first, followed by her sister.

The major watched the two descended, "They seem more relaxed now. Not wanting what has happened to affect their performance. Or just want to ignore what has happened already." Tanya thought as a slight smile formed on her face. She was about to follow the two until she heard a slight grown behind her. She turned to see the White Fang grunt twitch and try to get up. Tanya walked over and lifted the gun over her head. She struck the down towards the back of his neck. A snapping sound was heard on impact, the grunt suddenly stopped moving. Tanya looked down at the White Fang member before turning back the hole. She walked over the hole, hovering, as her Type 95 pedant glowed.

As the major and the two sisters descended the long ladder, they looked the underground city. Holds in the roads above gave beams of light to the land below. The building where even more eroded and torn down than the ones above. A block away, the team saw a large train station. Multiple paladins were aboard the train as White Fang guards lifted a large metal box on top of the train.

"So, what now?" Yang asked as the major they continued to go down, only halfway down the ladder. Tanya glanced over to a three-story building near the ladder. She pointed to it before redirecting landing on its roof. Yang shrugged before jumping off the ladder and onto the same building. The blond teenager turned to her sister, still on the ladder and held out her arms. Ruby jumped from the ladder and into the hold of her sister. The meet with the major, who was knelt at the edge of the roof looking at the White Fang base through binoculars, "So what now." Yang asked again.

"We are at the base, but we need to formulate a plan of attack," Tanya answered as she looked over the area.

"What plan, you said we need to do an assault?" Yang said before she hit her fist together, "We go in. We kick ass. We find Roman. We kick his ass. We complete the mission, go home victorious, and get Blake to a hospital." She said with a smile as Tanya sighed.

"Then tell me what they are doing down here?" The major inquired, "What is the enemy's plan?"

"I do not care." Yang said nonchalantly with a smile, "It will not matter what their plan is if we stop them right here and now?"

"I understand why you were not assigned to be the leader of your team" The major replied with Yang having a disenchanted look on her face.

"I am sure we can pull it off," Ruby reinforced, "Just leave it to us."

"Under different circumstances," Tanya said as she continued to look over the enemy base came, "I may not be a professor at your academy, but I can teach how to read a situation properly." She then looked over at the silver eyed girl, "Ruby, take out your sniper and tell me what you see."

"Uh okay," Ruby answered as she pulled out her Crescent Rose. She walked over to the edge of the roof, looking over the base with the major. Tanya scanned as well as Yang had a bored look on her face. As she looked through the scope, she conveyed everything she saw to the major, "I see a lot of White Fang Members carrying wooden crates." Her gaze focused as she notices a large, snowflake make on the boxes, "Is that Weiss's symbol?"

"Those crates might be the stolen dust shipments." Tanya answered, "They must be using it to fuel their equipment. However, if the reports are correct in the amount they stole. They should have a large amount of extra for an operation of this size." She then looked back to the train, seeing the metal box opened, "Ruby, look over to the train."

Ruby turned towards the train carts seeing a wired device with a small timer in the center. The White Fang grunts loaded the machine onto the back compartment on the top of the train carts. The silver eyed girl had a look of confusion as she turned the major, "I...I think those are bombs."

"Why would they try to blow up your own train?" Yang commented.

Tanya looked back to the tunnel the train was leading to. She then took out her scroll and looked at the map of the area, highlight the tunnel to Vale, "That is their plan."

"What?" the blond teenager said as she looked over the major's shoulder. She saw the large patches of Grimm overlapping the tunnel towards Vale, "I do not get it."

"They want to use controlled explosions to destroy the tunnel over high populated Grimm areas and brake through Vale defenses. The Grimm flood the tunnel and make their way to the kingdom," Tanya said as she put her scroll away, "All while they have a militia ready to add to the carnage."

"How do we stop them?" Ruby asked.

Tanya smiled as she looked over to the enemy base, "My order is we destroy everything."

"What!?" Ruby said as she looked over the base again through her sniper scope.

"Their set up is too cluttered to try and avoid collateral damage to the military equipment and dust." Tanya articulated, "However, they set their army right next to multiple explosive devices. With such a poor set up, I can eradicate all of them in an instant."

"Really?" Yang said with Tanya turning to her with a sadistic smile. Her confidantes form her gaze caused the blond-haired girl to become mute in the conversation.

"Hey, I see someone," Ruby said as she looked near one of the paladins. She noticed a man with orange hair and bowler hat look up at the machine with a smile. To his right stood a short girl with pink and brown hair, "I found Roman and his bodyguard!"

"Do you have a clear shot?" Tanya said turned back to Ruby.

"I guess?" the silver eyed girl said in confusion, "But what do I need to shoot?"

"Roman," Tanya answered, "If we can confirm he is dead before the assault, it makes our job that much easier."

"I…" Ruby said as she looked at Roman walk away from the machine, "I mane, do we have to kill him? Could not I just shoot him in the arm or leg and you could instigate him for information." Her sisters commented caused Yang to flashback to the image she saw before of Tanya's type of interrogation.

Tanya shook her head, "It would be detrimental to the operation if he realized the attack and got away. Records show he is very adept at escaping under chaos. Kill him now, and I will take care of the rest."

"I…" Ruby said as she saw Roman talk with a bulky White Fang member. They were too far away to hear, but she saw the orange haired criminal laugh in overjoy.

Tanya looked at the hesitation in the silver eyed girl's stance, "Ruby, do you know what is evil?" The major asked her.

"Grimm." The silver eyed girl replied, "It is why I wanted to be a huntress, to eliminate the evil in this world." She said with determination with her sister giving a slight smile.

Tanya sighed before continuing, "Grimm is the embodiment of ill will and negative emotions. That in mind, you have no remorse killing them because they have no soul. But Roman is a person, a human like you and I." Her comment caused Ruby and Yang to look to the major directly, "Grimm act on nature, not an intent. They have no choice in killing, it is all they desire." Tanya looked over the whole base as she continued, "Human and Faunus, they are beings that have the capacity to act outside of their nature. To act in a way to suit their wants and desires. It is one side that defines the other as evil and interne define themselves as good." Tanya turned back to Ruby, "If you want to be a huntress to purge the evil from this world, what do you define as evil?"

Ruby looked back down the scope of her sniper rifle, a line of sweat running down her forehead. She relocated Roman and looked directly at him. Her breathing became louder as she hands began to shake. Yang looked over at her sister in worry before turning to the major, "Cannot we try something else?" The blond teenager said with Tanya turning back to her.

Before the major turned to reply, Ruby continued to look down the scope. She continued to stare at Roman talk to the White Fang member as his bodyguard stood next to him. Suddenly, Neo turned towards the direction of the team. She smiled as she changed the orientation of her pick and brown eyes. Ruby had a look of panic as she looked over to her sister and the major. "I think they see us."

"What!?" Tanya said as she looked over the base. Ruby looked down the scope to see Roman having a look of anger as he shouted to the large White Fang member. He turned to point to other grunts, who started to board the train and get in the paladins. The orange haired criminal stated to run to the train as Neo continued to look towards Ruby with a smile. "Damnit, we need to stop them before they start the train." The major said as she put down the assault rifle and grabbed her own gun.

"I am sorry," Ruby said as she turned to the major, "I think they saw the glint from the scope."

Yang got up and walked over to her sister, "It is okay Ruby, we will still get them." She said with a smile before turning to the major, standing still as she aimed at the train. The blond teenager had a look of confusion as Tanya's blue eyes turned a golden yellow, "Hey, you okay?"

Tanya did not acknowledge the girl, her focus only on the base. The Type 95 pedant glowed brighter than before. Her rifle glowed as well as she took a slight breath, "O Lord, give me the power to wipe away these fools that threaten the Kingdom of Vale. Let the flames of retribution scorch this accursed land and cleanse them of their sins." She said right before she pulled the trigger, unleashing a round form her weapon. The bullet left a yellow trail of energy as it traveled to the top of the train, colliding with a recently placed bomb. The locomotive cart exploded into an inferno. The subsequent carts caught fire, causing a chain of premature detonation followed down the track. The whole train turned to a burning pile of scrap, the nearby tunnel collapsing over the scorched metal.

Ruby and Yang looked at the White Fang base in horror. The silver eyed girl held her right hand over her mouth as she heard the screams of agony from the Faunus. Yang's breathing became sporadic as watched the carnage.

Suddenly, three piloted paladins ran through the flames towards the team. Tanya looked over to the machines as smiled. She readjusted her aim and unleashed another shot. As the round was halfway between the two groups, the bullet split into three separate projectiles. Each one impacted the cockpits of the paladins, stopping their movement before they exploded into shrapnel that embedded into the ground and nearby buildings.

Tanya turned her gaze to the base as she noticed a handful of grunts trying to run into the despotic city, fleeing in terror. However, they passed the large wooden crates of dust. She aimed to the boxes and fired one more time. Upon contact, the dust reacted and erupted from the crate. The blast wave's size was large than the others, the mixture of smoke and fire passed over the remaining faunus. The screams echoed through the underground city with the cracking fire unable to drown out the noise.

Tanya lowered her weapon as she turned back to Ruby and Yang, "Well, that puts an end to their mission."

"You…you." Ruby tried to speak as she lowered her hand, but her gaze was transfixed to the massacre that was the White Fang base.

Tanya sighed again before picking up the assault rifle, "Ruby, we still have to confirm if Roman is dead. Save anymore of your comments until we find him." She walked away from the sisters and Yang held her sister.

"Come on, you should not look at this anymore?" The blond teenager said as tried to pull her sister away from the sight. However, Ruby was unmoving as she watched the burning base. Tears started to form in her eyes as she still heard the screaming.

 **AN: There you go, no train sequence in this story. Personally, I did not like that part volume two. It was just so much confusion and mayhem it became hard for me to understand the sequence of events or tension of the situation. I am not throwing shade on the writers or animators, but I think that part of the story was not heavily planned or looked over for audience comprehension purposes. That also in mind, Raven is not going to appear in this story as she did in the original, (it seriously bugged me she came out of nowhere on a moving train). However, Tanya does not let the enemy get the chance to start their plan. She can do a lot of damage thanks to a little praying, destroying everything. Now we see Ruby and Yang see just what the major is capable of and why this is her saga now. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Final Cries, Clouded Eyes

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This one is when things start to get very gruesome. I listed this story a tragedy. So, things are going to become very tragic for the characters. Not everyone is going to live like in the original ark, this is a dark interpretation. It is only going to get darker in these last few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 8 – Final Cries, Clouded Eyes

The flames that covered the White Fang base had begun to dissipate. The ground scorched and metal warped from the heat. The scrap metal littered the area, as did the bodies of the grunts. Their skin burnt with their spilled blood pooling around the bodies, the screams stopped.

One pile of debris began to rumble. Pieces began to push away as a large, muscular arm emerged. The person began to pull himself out of the wreckage, revealing himself as the bulky White Fang member Roman was talking to before the carnage. His breath was weak as he laid on the ground. He looked over the area is in disarray, searching for another survivor, but saw only death. He then noticed something a few feet away from him, it was a large chainsaw. He gritted his teeth as he began to crawl to the weapon. Once he felt close enough, he stretched out his left arm to reach for the chainsaw.

Unexpected to him, as he was mere inches from his goal, a person's boot pressed on his left hand. He cried in pain before looking up, seeing Tanya was the one halting his movement. He had an expression of horror behind his mask as the major aimed the assault rifle at his back. She fired four shots into his body where his kidneys were. The White Fang member gowned in agony, his expression in a state of perpetual shock as his body went limp. Blood pooled around his bloody as Tanya walked away, avoiding getting her boots dirty.

She continued to look over the area, searching for any more signs of life or identifiable bodies. Tanya looked to a clearing just past the base, noticing the two sisters next to each other. Yang had a look of unease as she rubbed the sweat from her face. Ruby sat on a rock, her face in her arms as the slight sound of whimpers could be heard. "Have you found Roman yet?"

"No, I…I do not think," Yang answered, but did not make eye contact, only looking at the ground, "There were so many bodies, so many body parts, so much blood. I could not tell, they were just so burnt." She turned to see her sister, still whimpering in the corner.

Tanya sigh before answering, "We still need to confirm he is dead, otherwise the mission will-"

"Why do you still care!" Yang shouted back as she looked to Tanya, "Look at what you did, you won, we can go home now!" The blond teenager said before turning to her sister, "Please, none of us want to look at this anymore."

"I care because his unconfirmed status would hamper the final performance." Tanya replied, "We can ensure the weakening of our enemies' forces by knowing he did not slip away." Yang gritted her teeth as the major turned around, "Will do another sweep of the area before expanding our search radios. If after too long we still cannot identify him, we will have to mark his status as unconfirmed." She walked back the burnt base as Ruby stood up. The silver eyed girl got off the rock and began walking to the base.

Yang looked in fear as she saw her sister leave. As she walked, she noticed the whites of her eyes were slightly red and dry, "Ruby…" she softly called her younger sister, but no response was given. The blond teenager followed the two into the base, but the group soon spit up to search the area again.

A few minutes later.

Ruby continued her search through the destroyed base. Her eyes not wanting to linger on the ruin in her vicinity. Suddenly, she heard a slight groan. The silver eyed girl looked over to see a large metal panel over a pile of the scape. The groaning grew louder as she got closer to the pile. She pushed over the large panel to find the arbitrator of the noise, the person they were looking for.

"Roman!" she said as she looked at the orange haired criminal. His body was sat against the metal. His clothes burning and his hat and cane missing. Protruding out his left leg were two metal, bloodstained pipes. A line of blood ran from his forehead, down his face. His eyes were closed but twitched before opening.

As he looked at the silver eyed girl, a slight giggle was with his groans of pain, "Of course it was you. Well Little Red, you really outdid yourself this time." Roman said before the smile on his face turned into a scowl, "Why do you always have to ruin everything!"

"No I…I did not do this," Ruby said as Roman coughed.

"Sure, you did not," He said with disbelief in his voice before trying to push himself up, but lacked the strength to do so, "Then why are you here now?"

"I-" Ruby was about to say before she heard someone call to her.

She turned to learn it was the major, "Ruby, I heard chatter, did you find someone?" Tanya said as she noticed the orange haired criminal. "Looks like you found him, excellent."

Roman looked over the major with a slight giggle, "Well, looks like the army got its self a daycare now." He said as Tanya stood next to Ruby.

"I just found him like this." Ruby said to the major, but Tanya was focused on Roman, "What do we do, he is in no condition to walk."

"We do not need him walking," Tanya said as she pointed the assault rifle in her hands at him.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Roman said as his voice turned to panic, "I thought you military goons are supposed to detain criminals like me, not execute!"

"Orders say you are too wild to let live any longer. Imprisoning you would just lead to you making some shady connections to let someone open your cell door." Tanya said as she moved her finger to the trigger.

Roman turned to Ruby, "Hey, do something!" he shouted. Ruby was speechless for a second as the orange haired criminal began to sweat, his eyes trembling in his pleading.

"You cannot do this," Ruby said in hesitation causing Tanya to turn her gaze over to the silver eyed girl, "I mean, cannot we interrogate him for information. That should be worth his life."

"Ruby," Tanya said before sighing, "Why do you obey this man's orders, but not mine." She said, but Ruby did not reply. Tanya looked back to Roman, "However, some things don't line up. I do think this man could answer the questions I have." Tanya lower her gun as Roman felt relieved, "Your mission was a type of invasion on Vale, correct?"

"Yes," Roman said as Tanya looked down at him, "I want to take over Vale."

"However, your bio does not line with you inducing a plan like this? You want to take over Vale, but this plan would have destroyed it." The major inquired.

"I wanted a more chaotic approach. Something to leave my mark on the world. Literally." He said with Tanya eyes narrowing in disbelief, "If you want the leader to the grand scheme. You are looking at him."

Tanya gained a sadistic smile on her face, "Now, you are lying." She slightly aimed up the gun and fired two shots into the criminal's right kneecap. He screamed in pain as Ruby looked at his shattered bones in his leg. The hits made it hard for her to discern witch leg was more damaged now, "If you are going to lie or avoid my questions, I will shoot you." She said as she ejected the clip, showing it to Roman "My patience and your life are equivalent to the last bullet in this magazine. By my count, you have about ten shots left before I am out of rounds."

"You little bit-" Roman was about to say, but Tanya cut him off by shooting at his left hand. after three shots, all his fingers where blown off as he yelled in pain. Ruby took a step back at the sight what the major has just done.

"If my finger slips on the trigger, you have nobody to blame but yourself." Tanya said casually as she still aimed at Roman, "Now, who is the leader of the whole operation? This time, give me the right answer."

"I…I," Roman said as his breathing became sporadic, "I do not know who the big boss is, I take orders from an admin. She is my boss."

"She?" Ruby said as she remembered something from her past, "You mean that woman from the first time we fought." She said with him nodding.

"What is her name?" Tanya asked as Roman tried to avoid eye contact. The major gritted her teeth as she aimed for his left shoulder. She fired two more shots, causing Roman to grab his damaged shoulder as he cried in pain. Ruby looked at his left arm become limp as Tanya's voice became louder, "The name!"

"Cinder!" He cried out in pain as tears filled his eyes, "Cinder Fall!"

"Where is she now?" Tanya asked.

"I do not know!" He yelled back, "Are we done now?"

"No," Tanya said before shooting him in once in the upper right thigh.

"Wait, Major, that name!" Ruby said she tried to get her attention, "It was on the roster of new arrival students for the upcoming tournament. I think I even ran into in the hallways once!"

"She is impersonating an incoming student," Tanya said as she remembered what she learned from the report, "That is one way to infiltrate the academy, hiding in plain sight."

"Yes, she has two goons with her. They are a little older than you two. A guy and a girl. One has grey hair and the other has mint green." He said frantically as he moved his right hand to his coat pocket, pulling out a slightly damaged scroll, "Yes, it still is intact." He said as he tried to hand it over to Tanya, "Here, this has all the information I have gathered on them. As well as their plans for me and their takeover of Vale." Tanya accepted the scroll as Roman's breathing become more sporadic, "I will bleed out if we continue this conversation, that scroll has everything I know on it. Now, get me on an airship to a hospital!" He demanded as Tanya looked at the scroll in her left hand. She smiled before she pulled the trigger of the assault rifle, unleashing three more shots into his gut. Ruby's silver eyes widened as Roman vomited blood onto his body. He looked down at his blood pool around his body, tears starting to form from the imminent death.

Roman looked up to the major, who had the assault rifle pointed to his head. "If you gave me this from the start, it would have saved us a lot of time. Wasting my time is something that really irritates me."

"Ple-" Roman was saying before Tanya cut him off with her last bullet. The shot pierces between his eye's, his head rocked back against the metal before colliding falling limply to his left side. Ruby began trembling as she looked at Roman's dead body. His eye vacant, but aimed at the silver eyed girl.

"He…He," Ruby said as she could not remove her gaze from the corpse, "He gave you what you wanted. Why did you kill him?"

"You wanted the information, and I got. I wanted him dead, and I killed him." Tanya said as she handed Ruby Roman's scroll, "We are done now, we need to head back." The major then turned around and started to walk away from the silver eyed girl, "Like you said, that information is worth his life." As Tanya was walking away, she noticed Yang running towards the two. The major met with the blond teenager a few meters away from the silver eyed girl. The two began to inform the others of the situation as Ruby stood still.

"That is not what I meant." Ruby said back before looking down at the scroll in her hands, "That is not what I meant…" she said softly as cries and whimpers followed. Tears falling on the scroll. Her vision slightly blurry, she looked back to Roman, his body only getting colder.

However, she noticed something odd. Something, or rather someone, was standing on the metal pile just below Roman's body. Ruby focused her gaze to realize it was the bodyguard of the dead man, Neo. The multi-colored haired girl had a smirk on her face as she held a long blade in her right hand.

Before Ruby could react or alert her teammates, Neo horizontally slashed her blade across the silver eyes. Blood and fluids poured out of Ruby's sockets as she screamed in agony. She dropped the scroll, putting her hands over her eyes.

Tanya and Yang turned to the commotion in a panic. The major noticed Neo knee to pick up a scroll. The blond teenager saw her sister rolling on the ground in agony. Yang's eyes turned red as her body radiated a fiery aura, causing Tanya to shield herself from the heat.

Yang lunged towards Neo, trying to deliver a right hook. However, Neo jumped back to avoid the hit. She waved before running further into the destroyed base, "Get back here!" The blond teenager screamed as rushed to follow the multi-colored haired girl.

"Wait!" Tanya called to Yang, but to no avail. She gritted her teeth before trying to race after the two. However, she quickly stopped upon reaching the injured Ruby. She had stopped recoiling on the ground, only laying on her back with her hands still over her eyes. Tanya heard an almost inaudible sound coming from the girl. The major knelt to listen closely.

"It hurts…It hurts." She heard Ruby repeating, "I…can't see." She said, causing Tanya to put her hands over Ruby's wrist. Slowly, she moved the girl's hands away from her eyes. The major eyes widened in terror at the sight of Ruby's injury. The blade had deep, too deep for a simple scar. Her silver eyes were no more, only the unhealable remained in her bloody sockets, "Major, I can't see…" Ruby whimpered as a thin trail bloody ran from the corners of her eyes.

Tanya had her gaze transfixed to the sight of the blinded girl. While her mouth was open in a jar, no words came out. There was nothing she could say that could change what Ruby has lost.

 **AN: There you go, the mission was technically completed. However, it is not over as one foe remains. Now, Yang on a vendetta for her sister's lost sight. I know the importance's of the silver eyes in the future volumes, which makes this loss so much more painful. All the tears Ruby has shed, she cannot shed anymore. For the first time here, Tanya is speechless to that has happened. It is really a sad thing to see, but just the way events play out. The next chapter is going to be the darkest one yet, that is my warning. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Flame's Heat

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all your support and patience during this time. You are all amazing for sticking with me during this busy time of the year. This chapter is one that I have been building towards for a long time. I am proud of how it turned out for a lot of the characters. It has a lot of emotion, quick pacing, and brings to light a very big character. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 9 – The Flame's Heat

The underground city was silent. The destroyed base was silent. The whole area was silent. In the soundless void, Ruby called out the name of the blond teenager. "Yang! Yang!"

Tanya scanned the landscape for any sign of the blond teenager but found nothing. Suddenly, she felt a grip tighten on her right wrist. Tanya looked back to see Ruby, her eyes bandaged, but blood slightly leaking down her checks. The bandage was a torn piece of the own girl's combat skirt. Ruby held onto Tanya with her right hand while her left hand reached out in front of her. The major slowed down her movement as the blind girl continued to call, "Yang! Yang! YANG!" Her cries became louder, still searching.

While walking, Tanya noticed a beam of metal horizontally laid on the ground. Without thinking, the major walked over the beam. She abruptly realized what she failed to do, turning around in a slight panic, "There is a-" she tried to say but only finished half her phase as Ruby tripped over the piece of metal. She fell flat on the ground, the makeshift bandage falling off her face.

As the major knelt to help the fallen girl as Ruby partially got up, "It's okay, I'm okay." She then fuddled to eventually find the bandage. As she was about to reapply it over her wound, Tanya placed her right hand on the blind girl's left shoulder.

"Ruby, you are not okay." The major said as Ruby paused her movement in the middle of tightening her bandage, "Lying to yourself does not change what has happened to you."

"But," Ruby said as her hands began to tremble, her face pointed towards the ground. Blood dripping from her face like teardrops. "What else can I do?" She took off her bandage, her knuckles rested on the ground as Tanya remained quiet, "I can't use my Crescent Rose without knowing who I would hit. I can't use my semblance without knowing what I would run into. I can't do anything." The blind girl raised her hands, placing them over her eye sockets, "Without my eyes, I…I…I." Her voice became weak as more blood trickled from the corners of her eye sockets.

Suddenly, Tanya tightened her grip on Ruby's shoulder. The blind girl turned to where she assumed the major to be, "Ruby, I have told you before how skilled you are. Your abilities and accomplishments up to this point are praiseworthy." Tanya said before she let go of the girl and stood up, "But, they are not all tied to the use of your eyes. Your intelligence, your training, and your resourceful nature are factors that led to your victories and are still intact now. This loss is too heavy for you, but if you are willing to give up now. What was the purpose of all the time you spent dreaming about being a huntress?"

"But you-" Ruby said, cutting herself off. Her voice whimpering louder before continuing, "You can't imagine what I am going through right now! How much of my life will become harder on a normal basis because of this!? How much this changed everything!" The blind girl said as she slightly gritted her teeth.

Unexpected to Ruby, Tanya started to giggle, then chuckle, then laugh aloud. Louder than anything before in their conversation, "What I have been through, you cannot comprehend." The major leaned in close towards Ruby, "Your struggle is not that you are blind, it is that you cannot deal with a loss of any kind." The major said with Ruby having a look of shock on her face, "Whether it is a friend or foe, animal or stranger, or anything else that you hold in some value. You cannot let it go, only try to ignore it, and say that you are fine. When anyone can tell, you are not okay." Tanya then put her right hand over her heart, "Keeping all of that kind of pain will rot you from the inside. Slowly, you will lose your will to live." Tanya lowered her hand and looked down at Ruby in disdain, "Or are you already at that point now?"

A silence fell over the area for few seconds, but felt like an eternity before the blind girl spoke up, "If I am..." She said as Tanya listened intently, "…would you try to stop me?" Ruby said, causing Tanya took a deep breath. As the major exhaled, she closed her eyes. Another silence fell over the area as Ruby gritted her teeth. She reached behind her back to take out a weapon, transforming it into the sniper form. The blind girls breathing became sporadic as she pressed the end of the rifle against the bottom of her chin.

At that moment, Tanya opened her eyes and looked at the blind girl, but remained unmoving. Ruby's hands shaking as she had her left index finger on the trigger. Sweat formed on her forehead, mixing with the blood her wound, pouring down her face. Just as she applied a slight amount of presser to the trigger, she screamed as tossed the sniper rifle to her left side. Ruby's breathing became heavy as she placed her hands on her head.

Tanya looked over the discarded weapon as before kneeling in front of the blind girl. The major heard whimpering coming from Ruby. "Loss is taxing, life is worthless, and this world is always against you." She listed as Ruby continued to cry tears of blood, "However, there is still a reason for living. That reason is unique to every individual. What I am speaking of isn't faith, it is a purpose." Suddenly, the cries became less frequent. Ruby slowly lowered her hand and looked up to where she assumed Tanya was.

"I…I…I'm still going to be a huntress!" The blind girl said with determination as she stood, "No matter what, it's what I'm going to be!"

Ruby's comment caused Tanya to smile, "Well, that time I believe you," The major said as she walked over Crescent Rose on the ground, picking it up and holstering it behind her back next to her own rifle, "I will hold onto your weapon for the time being. For now, you should use a walking stick of some sort." Tanya said as she found soon noticed a cane on the ground. The frame was scorched but still intact.

She picked it up and tossed it to Ruby, "Catch," Tanya said as the cane collided with the blind girl's chest. However, to the major's slight shock, the blind girl quickly fumbled her arms around the weapon, catching it before falling. The blind girl had a disenchanted look on her face as she looked to where she thought the major was. Tanya had a slight giggling in her voice as she walked over to Ruby, "Your motor skills are intact." The major said as she walked over to Ruby, "Now then, we should find Yang?" Tanya said as she scanned the area.

"Major?" Ruby inquired, "What is your purpose for living?" The blind girl asked as she reapplied the bandage.

Tanya slowly turned back to Ruby, a sadistic smile on her face, "Again, you would not believe me if I told you."

Suddenly, the two heard a gunshot in the distance. Tanya turned to the sound but was unsure the exact location. Ruby ran past the major, "That sounded like a shot from Yang's Ember Celica. We need to hurry!" As she ran past, Tanya had a look intrigue as she followed the blind girl.

The two made it to a clearing in the destroyed base near the caved-in tunnel. A few meters away, they finally found the blond teenager with her pint-sized enemy. Yang's teeth gritted, but her breathing ragged. Her fist clenched, but multiple cuts on her arms and legs. Her iris still red as she glared at the untouched Neo, who answered her anger with a smirk as she held the blade in her right hand. Blood from both sisters now coated the weapon.

Yang rushing towards Neo to connect with a right jab, but the hit was ducked. The pint-sized girl placed her left hand on Yang's right ankle, pulling forward, causing the blond teenager to fall on her back. Yang closed her eyes for a second in stun, but as she opened them, her alarm grew as Neo stood over her. Neo ran her blade towards the center of her opponent's face. Yang grabbed the blade with her left hand, stopping inches from the bridge of her nose. Blood from her fingers and palm started to drip on her face as the blade got closer. Neo stared down at the blond teenager, the orientation of her eye color changing. Yang aimed her right gauntlet at the multiple hairs colored girl's heads. She fired a shot to free herself, but the blast cased Neo to shattered into a glass-like substance. Yang had a look of relief, but confusion soon set in as she did not know where her opponent was.

A few seconds later, Yang stopped Neo sitting on a large rock, looking back at the blond girl with her eyes half open. Near Neo's left hand was a what looked like a closed umbrella without a handle. Yang roared as she launched another blast of her Ember Celica. However, Neo picked up combined her blade with the nearby object, creating a full umbrella. She opened the umbrella, using it as a shield from the infuriated teenager. As the smoke cleared, the pint-sized girl rested the umbrella on her right shoulder.

"DAMN IT!" Yang yelled before rushing towards Neo.

"Is Yang okay!?" Ruby asked the major but got no response.

Tanya watched on as she already knew no words would stop the blond teenager from her rage. The major equipped her rifle and took aim at Neo. Just as she placed her finger on the trigger, Neo stared directly at Tanya with a smug grin.

"What?" Tanya whispered to herself in shock, "How did she already notice our position?"

Yang tried to deliver a right cross to her opponent, but Neo refocused on her opponent. She dodged the hit and grabbed the blond teenagers right arm. Still, with her opponent's momentum, she tossed Yang into a nearby pile of rocks, burying her in the rubble. The pint-sized girl turned back to Tanya and Ruby.

Tanya gritted her teeth as she saw Neo start to walk towards them, twirling her umbrella on her left shoulder, "Ruby, stay back. This enemy is more skilled than I thought."

"Wait, what are you-" Ruby was saying, but was cut off by the major jettisoning herself towards Neo. As she was about to strike her opponent with her rifle, Tanya's opponent unsheathed her bladed and deflected the firearm. Neo then attempted to Slash the major, but her blade bounced off Tanya's forcefield of aura. Tanya attempted to hit her again, trying to line up for a clear shot, but nothing worked. Neo simply dodged the major and focused on the forcefield.

Ruby heard the carnage as she tightened her grip on the cane, "This is bad, I do not think backup will be able to get here in time." The blind girl though as she heard the enraged battle cries of the major, "None of us can hit Neo." Ruby then began to tap the handle of the cane against her forehead, "Think, think, think!" she whispered to herself before realizing something. A small button near the handle. She pressed it out of curiosity, hearing what sounded like a small hatch opening near the bottom of the cane.

"Wait for a second, this is Roman's cane!" Ruby thought to herself, "If it is, then pressing that button again will…" The blind said quickly to herself before having a look of determination. She held the cane like a rifle, aimed towards the sound of blade colliding with the forcefield. She her breathing became calm as she tried her best to hone in on the sound.

As Neo was about to strike the major's shield once again, hoping to finally break it, a sudden gunshot was heard from her left side. She barely glanced to see a smoldering ball of fire dust head towards her. The pint-sized girl tried to dodge the hit, but the blast collided with her right hand. Causing Neo to drop her sword out of pain, her iris color changing to white. She turned to see it was Ruby who unleashed the hidden attack.

As the multi-colored haired girl was about to rush the blind girl, she suddenly felt a shape pain in her gut. As Neo looked down, she saw the barrel of the major's rifle embedded her body now. She looked to Tanya's face with panic in her eyes, but the major only had a sadistic smile as she pulled the trigger. The shot created a hole through Neo's body just over a couple of inches wide and barely grazing her spinal cord. She took a few steps back in agony, vomiting blood on the ground as she placed both palms on her stomach.

Neo glared at the major, her eyes still white and her teeth gritted. But Tanya still had on that sadistic, "So, your little trick only works if you see your opponent coming. That is to bad." The major said with the Neo not responding. Just as the pint-sized girl was about to just backward, she had a puzzled look on her face. she noticed the major not take any actions now, taking a relaxed stance. Tanya's eyes were also not directly aimed at her opponent, rather someone a foot taller than Neo.

Suddenly, the pint-sized girl realized the other opponent she had forgotten about. She turned around to see Yang sanding behind her, having emerged from the rubble with her eyes still red. Before Neo could even blink, the blond teenager collided the back of her left fist with the left side of Neo's head, very close to the left eye. The multiple haired colored girl flew for a few meters before crashing into the stone wall. Her body skidded down the wall, leaving a trail of blood. Neo laid half prompted against the wall, her left leaking fluid. While her right eye was empty of any light.

Yang looked to see her opponents body still twitching in the distance. she took a few steps towards Neo, her eyes still red and fists clenched. However, she was stopped once she saw the major block her path with her rifle. Yang looked down at Tanya in fury, but Tanya looked up at her in disinterest. The major's gaze then moved to Ruby, who was trying to walk over to the two. The blind girl was moving slowly as she used the cane to feel for any abstractions on the ground. Yang looked over at her sister, the rage in her eyes fading as they returned to the normal color. She looked back to Tanya with a slight nod before running over to her sister.

Tanya watched the two try to comfort one another but did not listen to their conversation. Instead, she began to walk towards Neo. As she was a foot away from the pint-sized girl, she aimed her rifle at the girl's head, ready to fire a shop. However, she noticed something odd in the atmosphere. Tanya looked around to see everything remain still, motionless. As if everything was stopped in time. She looked over to the two sisters to notice them both pausing in mid-conversation, not moving at all.

"You seem to be adjusting well."

Tanya heard a deep voice call to her but was unsure where from. She turned back to Neo, seeing the girl look up to her with a smug smile, her right iris was now pink. "Being X!" Tanya said in anger as she looked down at the pint-sized girl.

"How does it feel, knowing your own evil has created the monsters of this world?" The being said though Neo, but the girl's mouth did not move, "That your influence has led to the death of so many innocent lives?"

Tanya smiled back as she re-aimed her rifle at Neo's body, "Grimm is part of the natural cycle of this world. I do not influence them any more than the next person. They cannot be fully eliminated without changing everyone's concept of negative emotions. Something that is only a pipe dream." Her smile grew more sinister as she looked down the barrel, "Thankfully, they are easy prey to kill, but then again, so are many things of Remnant."

"Heheheh," Being X chuckled as Neo blinked, her eye color changing to a silver-tone, "I was not referring to Grimm, but the only thing that can stop them for good." Tanya's smile slowly faded as the entity continued, "The girls lose was not just that of her sight. Rather, the ability to do wondrous things with that power. To prevent this world from an eternal darkness." Neo's eye slowly started to glow with her speech, "It is all linked to prophesy of the silver eye."

Right before the being could finish the sentence, Tanya pulled the trigger of her gun. The shot pierced through the right eye of the Neo, ending the conversation. Tanya loved her weapon and looked down on the corpse in disdain. "Prophesy is only a weak construct of belief. Something you already know I do not care for." She said before notice time was moving normally again. The major knelt near the corpse, fumbling in the pants pockets for something. She eventually pulled out a busted scroll. Tanya sighed before putting the scroll in her own pocket. Just before she was about to walk away, she noticed the part of the umbrella in Neo's left hand. Tanya picked up the umbrella, ripping out of the dead girl's grasp.

Yang and Ruby looked over to see the major walking over the blade on the ground, "Is it over?" Yang asked as she saw looked over to Neo's corpse, a hint of rage still in the blond teenager's eyes. Tanya placed her rifle on her back as she picked up the blade off the ground, combining it with the umbrella in her hand.

"Yes." Tanya said as she examined her newly acquired weapon, "We should call the others to let them know what has happened." She looked over to the sisters, "The airship will go directly to the hospital before taking me elsewhere to give the information to my superiors." The two nodded before walking away from the battlefield. The underground city grew silent once again, but this time permanently.

Meanwhile.

Blake's eyes twitched before they slowly opened. However, the area she found herself was not the base bed. Rather, it was as if she was standing on a white cloud. Adding to her confusion were the stone archways built on the clouds. Right before she was about to speak up, a compelling voice spoke her name, "Blake Belladonna, my precious child." She heard, but could not see the person, "I have a mission for you."

 **AN: There you go, the mission is now fully complete. However, there is still something else that lurks here. Someone that will be the true final boss of this ark. But we will get to that in the next chapter. As for Neo, it pains me to kill my favorite character from the original series. However, I do like the idea of the symbolic passing of weapons like Tanya now having her umbrella and Ruby now using Roman's cane as a weaponized walking stick. I wanted to more of allude to Ruby being a weapons expert and how she uses that trait to benefit others in combat. Also, to clarify, the reason Tanya did not use Crescent Rose in the fight just now is that she was unfamiliar with how to use that weapon. With Yang, you see her anger getting to her a lot now. If the others did not show up, she would have died. But if the major did not stop her, she would have beat Neo to death. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Humans are Worthless

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. This is the one that leads to the final battle of this mini-story arc. It is full of tension, heartache, and even has a little Street Fighter reference in it. Getting close to the end of this story arc, it has been a fun ride. Thank you all for the support and checking out the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 10 – Humans are Worthless

Back at the base, Weiss was resting her head in arms on the table. Her eyes were closed as she was barely awake. Suddenly, she heard her scroll going off. The heiress slight jumped out of her chair in shock as she reached for her scroll, "Hello?" she said upon answering the call.

"Hey Weiss," She heard at the end of the line, the voice was that of the blond teenagers.

"Yang?" Weiss replied, noticing the melancholy in her teammates' voice, "Is everything okay?"

"…We completed the mission. The base was destroyed, and all the enemies are…dead." Yang replied Weiss did not respond, "We are all okay, but Ruby…" the line went silent for a second.

"Yang, what happened?" The heiress said with fear in the answer.

"…Just be ready to leave when the airship comes. We will be there in a couple of minutes. The major already called one to come to pick us all up. It would be at the base soon, but she may need to shoot up a flare for them to find us in the dark." Yang replied before taking a breath, "Make sure Blake is able to move by the time the airship comes."

"I will. See you in a bit." Weiss said in trepidation of what happened to her leader. She hung up the call and put her scroll away, "I would if she is still sleeping-" The heiress said as she turned around to look to her injured friend but cut herself off upon realizing the bed was empty. The covers hanged off the end of the bed with a trail of blood drops leading to the stairs out of the base.

Weiss panicked as she ran up the stairs, seeing the door was wide open. She ran out the base, scanning the area for her Faunus friend. However, the time of day was nearing nighttime, the sun began to set over the horizon. "Blake! Blake!" she called as she felt out of breath. "What is she doing? She was still injured." Weiss thought to herself as she continued to call out, "I only rested my eyes for a second. Where did she go?"

Suddenly, the heiress heard footsteps. Weiss turned to see what looked like a destroyed book story, the noise coming from the inside of the establishment. She gripped the handle of her rapier as waited for the person to reveal themselves. Her expression became relaxed as she saw the friend she was searching for jump out of the broken window, "There you are! I was so worried." Weiss said to Blake as the heiress had a slight smile form on her face, "I guess you are feeling better if you are willing to go check out the books." Weiss then noticed the blood slightly leak from her wound, "But you must have torn a few stitches, I think there might be some thread left in the first aid kit." She said as she walked back to the base, but Blake did not move.

Weiss soon realized her friend was immobile, "Blake?" she asked as she noticed a few things she did not realize right away. In the cat faunus hands where her weapons, the blade in her right and the gun in her left. Blake's expression was disenchanted, her eyes narrowed and focused on the heiress, "Blake?" Weiss said again as she placed her left hand back on the rapier, "Is everything okay?"

"No Weiss." Blake replied in an emotionless tone, "While I was asleep after my injury, I saw someone. Someone who that showed me a truth of this world that I long ago denied," She then took a few steps towards the heiress, "Something that made me realize what I really need to do if I want to accomplish my dream."

"Blake, you are kind of scaring me." Weiss said as she took a step back, "What did you see?"

As the heiress finished her sentence, the sun full set over the horizon. The area soon became shrouded in shadows, a veil of the night over the despotic land. Weiss now could not fully see her friend approaching. However, the cat faunus eyes were glowing a bright yellowish gold through the darkness, "A light."

"A light?" Weiss commented, "Blake, I think your injury is making you delusional."

"No Weiss, I have just now been awakened." The cat faunus said as she glared at the heiress, "I know what I need to do if I want to save all Faunus." Suddenly, Weiss felt the cold steel of a blade slash vertically downward from her left shoulder across her back. The heiress fell onto her right knee I pain. She looked back in horror to see Blake's eyes glaring down at her. The light so bright it displayed the lack of emotion on the cat faunus face, "Kill all humans."

"What!?" Weiss said as she grabbed her own left should with her right hand. Her blood dripping onto the ground at a rapid rate, "But, that is everything you have been against since you wanted to become a huntress. That is why you left the White Fang. Why?" Weiss asked as she panic as saw Blake show no emotion, "We are a team, we are friends!"

The cat faunus waited a second before responding, looking down at her teammate, "I hoped you understand why I need to do this." Blake said as she raised her blade over her head. As she quickly lowered the blade, Weiss lunged forward to dodge the hit.

As the heiress recovered, she pulled out her rapier and pointed it toward her teammate. She held the rapier in her right arm as her left was limp to her side, "I do not understand, but I do know that you are not acting like yourself!" Weiss gritted her teeth as she stood back up.

Suddenly, a luminescent ball of light shot into the sky a few meters away. The area now became full of light again as Blake turned to their gaze down the road. She noticed the major walking over with Ruby and Yang. The blond teenager was helping to guild her sister. Tanya had her rifle aimed to the sky, smoke fuming out the end of the barrel. As she lowered her weapon, she noticed the other two members of team RWBY. Her gaze became narrowed as she tightened her grip on her weapon.

Yang had a look of confusion as she held her sister's right hand, "Uh, what is going on here?" the blond teenager asked.

"Something's wrong with Blake. She isn't well." Weiss shouted as she did not take her eyes off the cat faunus. However, she glanced over to the rest of her team for a second. After that, her eyes were fixated on the bloody bandage over Ruby's eyes. the heiress' mouth became open in a jar as she looked at her leader's injury, "Ruby…. What happened to you?"

"I…I…Let my guard down." Ruby replied in the direction she heard the sound come from, "But Blake if you're not feeling well. You should rest before the airship gets here."

"Ruby…." Blake said as she closed her eyes, lowering her weapons, "You are one of my closest friends. Someone who at me as a person, not a faunus." Blake then opened her eyes as she looked at the blind girl, her eyes glowed with a yellowish hue, "But, there cannot be any exceptions."

"Blake?" Ruby said in confusion right before the cat faunus rushed towards her.

"BLAKE NO!" Weiss shouted as Blake tightened her grip on the blade. She raised it over her head, intending to swing it downwards towards her team leader. However, Yang stood in her way. The blond teenager blocked the weapon with her right gauntlet. Blake gritted her teeth as Yang's eyes turned red, the two weapons grinding against one another.

"Blake! Snap out of it!" Yang yelled at her teammate, but she got no response, "This isn't funny, stop this!" At that moment, Blake fired a shot from her gun as she jumped backward. Her semblance activated, but her shadow was formed from fire. Yang looked in panic as fire clone exploded, sending her back and colliding with her sister. The two fell on the ground as Blake looked at them, she took a step towards the two before stopping. The cat faunus turned her gaze to the major, who had her rifle aimed and ready.

"Blake, I am giving you an order. If disobey it..." Tanya said as Blake had a relaxed stance, "Drop your weapons and stand down!"

Blake looked back at the major with a disenchanted look on her face. However, as her eyes glowed brighter, so did a large, sinister smile start to form on her face. the rest of her team looked to Blake in disbelief, never seeing their friend make that face before. Tanya gritted her teeth as a line of sweat ran down her face, "Damn you, Being X." The major though before she pulled the trigger. A bullet raced out of the barrel and headed towards the cat Faunus's head. However, the projectile paced through the skull as if nothing was there.

Tanya quickly realized it was a showed from the semblance. She scanned the area and found the cat faunus rushing her from behind. Tanya saw Blake's blade coming down towards her head. The major blocked the hit with her rifle, attending to jab her opponent with it. However, Blake shot another round from her gun again. This time, her shadow became a stone replicate. The clone trapped the major's rifle in her center of the body. Tanya could not pull it out of the stone as Blake geared for another strike with her Blade. Tanya looked in shock as the blade collided with her forcefield. However, she knew that was the last of what she could block with that ability.

Tanya jumped back to avoid another strike from the cat faunus, abandoning her rifle. She landed next to Yang and Ruby, who was just standing up. Weiss had made her way to the sister's Blake looked to the four with a slight giggle, "Look at you humans." Her gaze turned to anger as she tightened her grip on the weapons, "That fear you have, that is what faunus have felt for years." Her gazed focused on Weiss, "The harsh working conditions of your family's company." Blake then turned to Ruby and Yang, "The students at that school, that makes faunus afraid to walk down the halls without getting bullied. Or worse." Blake then turned to focus on Tanya, "And you. You think that while I was asleep, I could not hear all their screams. All of the Faunus you have murdered, just to get what you have wanted." Blake's eyes glowed brighter than ever before, "What you did to that girl, I will do to you!" She then pointed the end of her bladed weapon at the Major, "I will be the one to make you pay for every faunus you have killed. I will be the savior of all faunus kind from this world of humans."

"You have lost your mind," Tanya said as she pulled out Neo's umbrella from behind her back. The major drew the blade in her right hand as she threw the rest of the umbrella on the ground, "It doesn't matter to me who or what you think you are. I won't change because of some egomaniac who thinks so high and might of themselves." She said before she pointed the end of the blade at Blake, "I'll fight you on your own level, come on."

"Wait!" Ruby interjected, "Can't there be another way! Let's talk things out!" The blind girl said with a anxiety in her voice.

"Ruby…" Tanya said as she broke the silence, "I told you before what I intend to do if one of your teammates disobeys my orders." The major said as she gained a sinister smile, "I never go back on my word." She said as team RWBY fell silent. Except for Blake, who had a slight giggle in her voice.

 **AN: There you go, Blake has snapped. She is fed up with everything now and has been shown the truth of what has happened while she was unconscious. Now, the cat Faunus is severing all ties for her goal to be realized. This is what I think would happen to her character if Tanya was in this world. Her influence changes people beyond normal means. Now, the two will clash. The only one will stand in the end. Regardless, Team RWBY has had a very tough day that is almost over. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Edge of Death

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. I apologize for the long delay. Thank you for the patience on me with this one. This time of year, I'm particularly very busy for me. Not to mention the issues on the website I hope have been resolved by now. With that in mind, the last two chapters of the story will be uploaded at the same time. I hope that makes up for my absence and you enjoy the conclusion. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 11 – The Edge of Death

Breaking the silence, Tanya rushed forwards at high speed. The major hovered a few inches in the air as the Type 95 glowed slightly. She aimed Neo's sword at the center of the cat Faunus's forehead. Blake deflected the blade with her cleaver. She then raised her pistol, aiming for the majors left kneecap. Tanya foresaw the attack and ascended before the shot could be fired.

However, Blake transformed her pistol into a kusarigama. She threw the weapon with a black ribbon connecting her to it. The major looked in shock as weapon wrapped around her right ankle, the blade of the kusarigama cutting into her flesh. Blake pulled downward to drag her opponent back to her. She tightened her grip on her blade as she lined up to decapitate the major. Tanya held her sword vertically to block the strike.

"You used too much of your aura on your raid." Blake said as glared at Tanya, the blades sparked as they pushed against each other, "You will die by my hands." Tanya looked down at Blake's still fresh wound. The major tightened her grip on the sword as she jabbed at the already torn with her left hand. Blake flinched in pain, taking a step away for the major. Tanya felt the tension decrease from her sword. She looked to the black ribbon, cutting it before she backed away from her enemy. Black gritted her teeth as she placed her right hand over the wound, blood pouring out a faster rate, "Just like a human to resort to such despicable tactics to survive."

"Just shut up already," Tanya said as shook off the kusarigama. She knelt to pick up the weapon as she kept eye contact, "There are no rules out here. What I say is the law." The major said as she gripped the two bladed weapons. Blake took a defensive stance as Tanya rushed her, bloodlust in her blue opponent's eyes, "I say that you are the one that will die here."

Looking now the battle, the rest of team RWBY watched as their fourth member fought the major. The three knelt as they watched on, "We need to intervein." Weiss said as she held her left shoulder with her right hand and her rapier in her left.

"Yeah," Yang agreed, "We need to stop that phosphatic major before she kills Blake."

"Blake is the one we need to stop!" Wiess shouted back, "She betrayed us and attacked me! Tried to kill me and Ruby!"

"What are you saying, Blake, wouldn't betray us!" Yang returned, her eyes turning red, "She is our friend! Something is just…possessing her, some type of Grimm or…I don't know. We need to snap her out of it." She then turned her sister, "Ruby, we need to help Blake!" The blond teenager expected a quick response from her sister, but what she got was a long pause, "Ruby!?"

"Yang…" the blind girl final spoke up is a somber voice, "That's not Blake, not anymore." Yang's mouth hung open as she listened to her sister, "The way she is talking, the way she is fighting. That isn't possession, she really believes what she is saying." Ruby held her hands in on her knees, tightening her grip before she continued, "We have to help the major."

"Ruby!" Yang shouted back, "Blake is our friend!" the blond teenager then turned back to see the major and the cat faunus fighting. Tanya launched an assault with both weapons as Blake dodged and blocked. The blade of the kusarigama grinned against the large blade Blake held. Suddenly, Yang raised her left arm. She fired a shot at where the two weapons meet. The blast of fiery dust knocked both weapons out their hands. Tanya turned in anger towards Yang, both soon realized she took her eyes away from her opponent. As she turned back to Blake, the cat faunus spun around. She delivered a swift side kick to the center of the major's chest. Tanya fell back a few feet in pain, landing on her back and dropping Neo's blade. Blake then turned to Yang, "Blake, please stop this now!" The blond teenager pleaded, reaching out to her friend with her right hand.

"Yang…" Blake said with a slight smile forming, "If you wanted to help me," The cat faunus then ran towards the blond teenager. She grabbed Yang's right wrist with her right hand. A look of anger formed as the smile faded from her face, "You should have aimed for that human's head!" Blake then placed her left hand on Yang's right elbow. In on swift motion, the cat faunus snapped the blond teenager's arm. Yang screamed in agony as she felt in her right knee.

"Yang!" Weiss and Ruby cried at the same time. The heiress stood up and rushed towards Blake. However, Blake twisted Yang's broken arm, aiming for the right gauntlet at Weiss. She fired a shot out of the weapon. The blast collided with the heiress' stomach, launching her into Ruby.

Yang gritted her teeth as she looked up to her former teammate, "Blake, please!" the blond teenager pleaded once more, her lilac eyes shedding tears. Blake did not respond. The cat faunus twisted the arm more. Yang scremed in horror as her gauntlet was aimed at her own head. She saw into Blake's eyes, noticing a glow of a yellowish light.

Suddenly, before Blake could pull the trigger, Tanya jumped onto the cat Faunus's back. Blake let go of Yang's arm as she tried to shake off the major. Tanya wrapped her arms around Blake's neck as she had a large grin form on her face, "Got you!"

"What are you doing!" Blake said as she continued to squirm. This time, Tanya did not respond as Weiss noticed the Type 95 pendent start to glow violently.

"Yang, get over here!" Weiss yelled as she picked up her rapier and grabbed onto Ruby. Yang ran over to the two, holding onto her right arm. Once the blond teenager was close enough, the heiress stabbed the ground with her rapier. A wall of ice was created from the impact, separating the three from Tanya and Blake.

Tanya had a slight giggle in her voice, "It's over." The major said as the pendent reached a peak brightness. Blake looked back in terror as she knew what Tanya's plan was. Suddenly, the Type 95 reactor radiated a large amount of energy. The energy expanded around the two before a devesting explosion formed. The dystopic city street was covered in a burning red smoke. The shockwave shattered the last of the blocked windows within a half mile radius. The ice wall created under the pressure as Yang held onto her sister. After a few seconds, the ice wall complete broke, sending the rest of team RWBY back with the remainder of the blast wave.

After a couple of minutes, the smoke started to get carried away by the wind. The road and sidewalks were cracked from the blast. A crater was where the Blake and Tanya once stood, but the ground still did not collapse into the underground city. The major's body laid on her back a few feet from the dent in the pavement. She grunted as she tried to move. The Type 95 pendent was cracked as it had a faint light emanating from it. Her eyes were closed as she coughed in agony. Suddenly, a smile formed on her face as she opened her eyes. She looked up to see the flare still in the sky. In the distance, she noticed an airship approaching the area.

Tanya closed her eyes for a few seconds of rest, she opened them at the sound of something breathing. Standing over her, the major found the cat faunus. Tanya looked at her in shock and horror of her opponent still alive. Blake's clothes were tattered as blood poured from her forehead and mouth. The cat faunus sat on the major's chest. She placed her hands around Tanya's throat. As the major felt the life choked out of her, Tanya noticed Blake's glowing yellow eyes and sinister smile. The major quickly scanned the area, looking for a weapon. A couple of feet away, she noticed Neo's blade to her right. While the steel was slightly singed and warped, the edge was still sharp. Tanya reached for the blade as she felt the last of the air leave her lungs. Her finger stretched as far as she could but was still a couple of inches short. Blake a had a slight giggle as she heard the gasp of air from the major become less frequent. Tanya still tried to reach for the weapon but was still out of reach. She glared up into Blake's eyes again.

Abruptly, Tanya clenched the ground with her clenched a handful of dirt near the blade. She then threw the dirt into Blake's eyes, causing the cat faunus to flinch for a short time. In that opportunity, Tanya gained a small amount of leverage and reached for Neo's blade once more. This time, grabbing the weapon and aiming for her opponent. Before Blake could gain back her vision, Tanya ran the sword throw the center of the cat faunus's throat. Part of the steel exited halfway out the back of the neck.

Blake's mouth hung open with horror as more blood poured out, spilling onto Tanya's body. The major pushed Blake's body off her and let go of the blade. The cat faunus fell to her side as Tanya stood back up, noticing the body slowly ceasing in movement and eyes closed. Blood pooled around the corpse as Tanya tried to catch her breath, placing her hand gently on her throat. She looked at the airship now landing and walked towards it. Already a couple of medical personnel ran out towards where Ruby and Weiss were, but she could not see Yang anywhere.

As she made her way to the airship, she heard blood dripping behind her. Tanya's breathing became more rapid, as did her heart. She turned slowly to see Blake standing back up, the blade still impaling her. Tanya eyes filled with disbelief as she saw that Blake's eyes were open again, still with a gaze full of that yellow light. As the major gritted her teeth, Black took a step towards the major, then another, then another.

As Blake was a couple of feet away from Tanya, a gunshot was heard and a blast of fiery dust collided with the cat Faunus' back. Blake fell forward onto the ground in front of the major. Tanya looked down and saw the yellow light fading form Blake's eyes, all light fading away. The cat Faunus' body stopped moving as the rest of her blood poured out the body.

Tanya looked up to see who the person who fired the shot was, discovering it was the blond teenager. Yang right arm hung limply to her side, while her left arm pointed to where Blake once stood. Smoke still fumed out of the left gauntlet before she lowered her arm. The blond teenager fell to her knees as Tanya walked over to her. As Tanya stood next to Yang, the blond teenager looked up to major. Her eyes were not red, but the normal lilac color. No tears where in her eyes, only a look of regret and sorrow.

Tanya extended her right hand towards Yang, "It's over now." She said in a weak voice as Yang looked at the major's hand. The blond teenager hesitated before grabbing it with her left hand, pulling herself up.

As she stood up, Yang's object of her gaze changed to Blake's corpse, "That wasn't Blake, was it?" She asked the major.

Tanya started walking towards the airship before replying, "Not anymore." Yang didn't say another word as she started walking towards the airship, keeping a short distance away from the major. As they walked past Blake's body, Yang looked down at corpse while Tanya remained focused on the airship.

 **AN: There you go, mission complete. Team RWBY succeed, but not all members made it back home this time. There was a lot of debate I had with myself how I wanted to end this sequence. The person that killed Blake always changed depending on how I envisioned the rest of the story being told. Mainly, I wanted to reinforce Yang side of not wanting to lose people close to her. Trying to humanizer her beyond just her rage. I know this might contradict how she reacted to Blake at the end of the third volume, but these situations are completely different with different results. Her and Tanya also share a good moment because of that and is the best ending I could think of for all characters. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 - A Triumphant Shout

**AN: Here it is, the final chapter. It is a shorter chapter than most because of it more of functions as an epilogue. Thank you all so much for the support and feedback on this story. You are all amazing for giving me a chance and checking out the sheer madness that is this crossover. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

Chapter 12 – A Triumphant Shout

The next day.

"…Weiss …Weiss …Weiss." A voice called to the barely conscious heiress, causing her to open her eyes. Slowly, her blurry vision cleared up as noticed she was lying in a medical bed. Her combat outfit was replaced with a light blue hospital gown. Her right arm was attached to an IV and her hair was straightened. She looked over to see who the person was calling out to her. It was a woman a few years older than her with the same hair color as the heiress. She had on an Atlas military uniform like Tanya's.

"Winter!" Weiss said in a weak voice as she tried to get up. However, she fell back in her bed as with a look of pain on her face, "What are you doing here?"

"I rushed over here as soon as I heard what happened to you." Winter replied, "Major Degurechaff was the one that called me."

"Where are my teammates!?" Weiss frantically said, "Are they okay!?"

"Relax." Winter said as she smiled at her sister, "They are in the next room over, recovering like you should be now."

"All of them?" Weiss responded, causing her sister to slowly lose her smile.

Winter sighed before continuing, "If you are referring to Blake Belladonna, she is not there. Tanya confirmed she died in the line of action." Her sister comment caused Weiss to rest her head back on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, "The body was later recovered and is being sent back to the family for a funeral. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Weiss responded as a slight tear formed in her left eye. She then turned over to her sister, "What about our father? Is he on his way here?"

"Yes," Winter answered with a begrudging voice, "He had a business meeting but was convinced out of it to come here."

"Good," Weiss said in a determined voice, causing Winter to have a look of shock, "There is something I want to talk with him about."

The next room over.

Ruby laid in her bed while Yang sat to her right on the adjacent bed. The blind girl had a clean bandage around her eyes. The blond teenager's right arm was in a sling. Both were wearing the same gown Weiss had on. Sitting in a chair in front of the bed was Tanya, who had a crutch to the right to her seat.

"Dad and Uncle Crow should be here within an hour," Yang said with a slight smile, "Jaune and the others said they would be here after they picked up Zwei from the twins."

"That's good," Ruby replied, "That means you will have a lot of people to sign your cast."

"Yeah," Yang said with a slight giggle as she looked at the cast, "But I image Nora is going to take up most of the space with a drawing herself on top of a castle."

Ruby then chuckled as Tanya got up. The blind girl turned to the sound of the chair creaking the major sat in. "Oh, are you leaving now major?"

"Yes Ruby, I still have some work to do." Tanya said as she picked up the crutch, "Your team performed very well on the mission, despite the unforeseen turn of events." The major's reminder caused Ruby and Yang to look down in sorrow. Tanya then reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. She walked over and handed the card to Yang, "This is a card to a good physical therapist. He primarily works with military personnel. Mention my name and he will help you two recuperate and adjust." The major then looked over to Ruby, "I will send your Crescent Rose to him."

"Thanks," Yang said as she took the card in the left hand. However, she noticed a handwritten number on the back. "Whose number is this?"

"That one is for a psychotherapist," Tanya responded, "I recommend both of you go see her as well. After an event like this, she could help you come to terms with many things."

Yang looked at the numbers before looking back to the major, "Okay, I'll give her a call." Yang then places the card on her bed, "So, this is goodbye?"

"It is," Tanya responded, "I wish you two the best of luck in your goals." The two sisters then nodded towards the major at the same time. Tanya responded in kind before she walked towards the door.

"Goodbye, Major Dogiracaff," Ruby said with a smile as Tanya paused for a second. She sighed before walking out of the room.

Upon exiting, Tanya noticed Winter on her scroll. She caught the eyes of the military Schnee and walked over to her. Winter finished her call as greeted Tanya with a smile, "Major Degurechaff. I see you have that talk with my sister." Winter then put away her scroll.

"I did," Tanya responded, "Has she made her choice?"

"She has, albeit it depends how our father is going to respond to her demands." Winter replied, "My little sister, working with her father to restore the family name. I did not think she would make that call on her own like that. But, she really wants to make sure no faunus ever turns into what her friend became." Winter then had a sincere smile on her face, "Thank you, Tanya."

"You're welcome," Tanya said as she readjusted her grip on the crutch, "Her talents and ambitions are better spent in the business world than in the life of a huntress."

"And with your talents and ambitions, I still remember our deal." Winter interjected, "You stopped a terrorist act from ever occurring. You eliminated multiple White Fang members and a known dangerous criminal. And the information you brought back allowed General Ironwood to apprehend Cinder and her two accomplices."

"Yes, but the scroll I retrieved from Roman was too damaged to be any information form," Tanya added on.

"Regardless, you should get your promotion confirmed after the tournament." Winter reinforced. However, Tanya had a tired look on her face, "What is wrong."

"There is still more that needs to be done," the major commented, "I need you to do me a couple of favors."

"A couple?" Winter said in confusion, "What are you thinking about?"

"You have to convince Ozpin and the other headmasters to run a detailed background check on the students and faculty members." Tanya said in a determined voice, "That needs to happen before the tournament can start. Anyone with frauded papers should be expelled and examined for connection to Cinder or the White Fang."

Winter looked at Tanya with slight disbelief, "I see, that makes sense to want to check after an event like this." She then took back out her scroll "I'll see what I can pull with my connections. Maybe Ironwood can see what he can do." Winter then looked back to Tanya, "And the other favor?"

An hour later.

In the prison section of the large Atlas airship, Cinder sat in a chair in an empty white room. Her arms were bound in a straitjacket and her legs were bound by a chain to connect to the floor. A camera with a red light was fixed on the black-haired woman. Her body was facing a lone door, the only way in or out of the room.

Slowly, the door opened with Tanya entering the room. Cinder had a look of confusion, followed by a slight laugh. "Hahaha, have they sent a child to ask me questions now." Cinder said as Tanya gained a sinister smile. "You don't realize, everything is going according to plan."

"That is just an excuse the losing side gives to make themselves feel better," Tanya replied as she looked up to the camera. Suddenly, the red light went out, "You are right; however, I am here to ask you questions. But I have some rule when I interrogate." The major said as she changed the grip on her crutch, holding it almost like a bat, "So, let's hope third times the charm." Cinder had a look of confusion return to her face as the door closed behind Tanya.

 **AN: There you have, that is the conclusion to Sheer Madness. This ending is a bit open-ended but is still very conclusive for many characters. I do have ideas for what I would want to do if I plan to return to this story, but those are not fully planned yet and would not be implemented for a long while. Regardless, I still do like this ending for Tanya and Team RWBY. It shows the development of their characters, which is what I wanted. Even though its bittersweet in many ways, I feel confident in what the characters will do in this version of Remnant to not worry about them anymore. That even in a dark world of grim events, you can still reach a happy conclusion for your characters. That is all for this story, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed Sheer Madness.**


End file.
